Castle in the clouds
by elly32
Summary: It's Chlex story, and completely AU, placed in the beginning of XX century. It's based on one of my favorite stories ever! Please r&r!BETAED AND REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**REPOSTED!! BIG THANK YOU TO b4 Dawn 101 who betaed it:):):)**

_A.N: Hi! Here is another Chlex story by me!_

_This one is based on one my favorite book from my childhood, " BlueCastle" by Lucy Maud Montgomery._

_If you haven't read it you definitely should! :)_

_This story is AU. This the beginning of XX century :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own "Smallville" nor "Blue Castle"

* * *

"Chill, get up!Breakfast is waiting!" A bossy voice sounded behind closed doors.

Chloe Sullivan opened her eyes with groan. Today was that Day. The one day in the whole year she hated with passion.

18 August, her birthday.

She was exactly 24 and still single. And there was no chance at all that her beloved family would let her forget that fact.

Chloe stood up and went to the mirror. The view wasn't exactly unpleasant: she was short, and maybe a little to round in some places. Her blond hair was ruffled in every possible direction, as usual, but, honestly speaking, she didn' t look that bad.

_'Yes I do',_ she thought._ 'My only good features are my eyes.'_

True, they were an amazing green. But nobody could see it thanks to mustard color of her dress a gift from her uncle, who hadn't been able to sell that piece of clothing to anyone.

"Chill!" Her aunt's voice echoed through the corridors once more.

Chloe cringed she hated that nickname. Her family had been using it for years because of her tendency to get the flu every winter. She hadn't found it funny back then, either.

Chloe liked her birth name, Chloe Elizabeth. Her father had chosen it, but she couldn't remember if anyone had used it after his death.

"Chill, my child!" Her Aunt Nell appeared in her room without knocking.

Chloe was certain that the lady had never knocked in her life.

"Come quickly! Lana is here; she's brought some magazines for you to look at."

_'And I thought it couldn't get any worse'_ Chloe groaned but went downstairs obediently.

She'd never disagree with any member of her family. It was simply pointless.

But she had her secret harbor, where nobody could hurt her. It was her Castle, with her friends, with her Prince Charming. Nobody has ever known about her secret obsession, but it saved her sanity whenever she needed itmost.

But that day, standing in their dinning room and watching Lana, Chloe panicked. She couldn't find her Castle.

_'Face it Chloe, you're twentyfour now. It's too late to find a husband, __and you'll end your days here, in this house with Aunt Nell and her cat, as __a spinster.'_

Seeing Lana didn't help Chloe either. Lana Lang, her cousin and golden child of whole family, was everything Chloe could never dream to be: skinny, dark haired always straight and in place wearing a pink fashionable dress and a big fat ring on her finger.

The family always reminded Chloe, "Lana was only 20 when Clark proposed!"

Golden girl, indeed.

_That may be true, but I'd prefer being single forever than marry Clark __' bully' Kent!_

True to her word, Chloe had given up her dreams about having a husband and a child a family of her own. But deep down in her heart, she always treasured that small spark of hope that there was someone out there for her.

"Chill! How nice to see you! It's you're birthday, right? Twenty four!" Lana exclaimed. "I can't even imagine being that age!" She laughed.

"Well, I' m going to leave these bridal magazines for you; maybe you could choose a wedding dress for yourself. That way, when your big day comes, you'll already have it!"

"Oh how nice of you, Lana my dear," Aunt Nell gushed.

She continued to talk with Lana while Chloe tried to remember the reasons to not to kill her relatives.

"Oh! I forgot! You'll have to give them back to the library today; I only borrowed them for week!"Lana shrugged. " Bye Auntie! Bye Chill! I'll see you two at the Kent's for dinner on Wednesday," she waved to them as she stepped out the door.

"Goodbye, dear! We can't wait for the dinner, and thank you for the magazines!" Aunt Nell smiled at her favorite niece.

_' Well, that explains everything. Our " Miss Perfect" was too lazy to go to __town herself!'_ Chloe thought. _'Oh well, it's not that bad. At least I'll be able to go to library without the usual fuss_.' Chloe tried to look on the bright side and smiled to herself. Reading and writing stories were some of the ways she escaped her cruel family and the pain they inflicted.

_'And maybe I'll finally go to visit Dr. Flint to ask him about these chest pains.'_

The aches had first appeared two months ago, but the attacks were getting stronger as of late. She didn't tell any of her aunts or uncles about it, correctly assuming that their probing questions and general lack of sympathywould be worse than leaving them clueless.

_'Yes, I'll go to the doctor, '_ she decided. _'I still have some money that Dad left me. It's not much, but I can afford the visit. Nobody will have to know.'_

--

Chloe was sitting in the chair, feeling unsure under the doctor's gaze.

He'd listened about her symptoms, examined her, and was now scribbling furiously on a pad of paper.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," his secretary said, opening the door a crack. "There is urgent call for you."

"My apologies, Miss Sullivan, this will take me but a minute." Dr. Flint smiled at her.

"Of course." Chloe settled into the hard chair as comfortably as possible.

She had been watching the clock since the doctor's departure, and, with each passing minute, her confidence grew smaller.

_'Even my doctor... '_ she thought with resignation after half an hour of pointless waiting.

Just then the doors opened.

"Oh dear. You're still here," a nurse said, entering the room.

"Yes, but I was just going." Chloe stood, trying to stay calm. "Dr. Flint forgot about me."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! The doctor ran off about a half hour ago. His daughter was in a serious accident, and he needs to be with her."

"I understand," Chloe reassured the woman, feeling slightly better. " I'll just come another time."

_'Well, at least Dr. Flint had a good explanation for his behavior. My family, on the other hand..."_

* * *

**So what do you think??**

**PLEASE review:):):):)**

**Betaed by: b4 Dawn 101 xD**


	2. Letter

**REPOSTED!! BIG THANKS TO b4 Dawn 101 who betaed it:):):)**

_A.N. Thanks for reviews! I'm glad you like this idea so far! :)_

_I forgot to write an apology for any mistakes in spelling and/or grammar I've made, sorry but English is not my strong side. :(_

_When you read it, please don't forget to leave me your comment! :)_

--

Chloe couldn't believe her own bad luck. She was already late for dinner, and with the every passing minute, her aunt would become angrier. That anger was usually only resolved by complaining to Chloe about everything she had ever done wrong.

She had no other choice than to go through the dreaded shortcut, Lover's Alley.

Chloe sighted and picked up her pace, trying to get through it without actually running. Or running into people.

There were a lot of happy couples walking together, holding hands, or kissing. Chloe tried to not to look at them. After all, jealousy was a sin.

There were groups of girls too, wearing bright dresses and whispering secrets to each other. Chloe smiled at them. A long time ago, when she had been at school, she'd had a friend like that. But Lois had been a craftsman daughter, so there'd been no way that Lang's family would have allowed their friendship to continue. Chloe still missed her only real friend, but only when she allowed herself the luxury of self-pity.

She was almost at the end of the alley when she spotted him. The "_devil himself_," as people called him.

He was lying on the ground, some strange tools in his hands, trying to fix his old black car. He smiled at Chloe when she passed him, and she fought hard not to blush.

Ever since she had seen this man for the first time, almost two years ago, the Prince in her Castle had changed his appearance into tall, strong man with a blue-gray piercing gaze, an irresistible grin and a completely bald head.

Oh, she heard every story about him, but she refused to believe in them. In her mind, nobody with a face like that could be the spawn of Satan. Alex Diffidere had come to Smallville three years ago, and since then, he'd become favorite gossip theme for the whole town. Nobody knew much about him; some said that he lived in that old house on the island in the middle of the Smallville River, but they were only rumors.

If anything Chloe envied him his freedom--he did whatever he wanted to. There was no noisy family around to control him.

_That's a real life,_ she thought with envy, hurrying towards the home. The one thing on her mind was Alex's face, especially that adorable scar she noticed on his upper lip.

--

When Chloe arrived, her aunt was already turning red with impatience and anger.

Even now two days later, on Monday morning, Nell refused to speak with her niece, punishing Chloe for her "ungrateful and childish" behavior. Aunt Nell always acted like this when she felt offended in any way. She just sat in her chair by the fireplace, contemplating her injured majesty and doing nothing else, so when the post arrived it was Chloe who had to pick it up.

They hardly ever received letters, so she was surprised to see a small white envelope addressed to "Miss Chloe Sullivan" next to her aunt's papers. Chloe quickly hid it away in her skirts like a treasure, not knowing who it was from but excited just by having it.

She gave the newspaper to her aunt and started breakfast. When they were finished, Nell read her daily while Chloe watched the clock. She wasn't allowed to get up from the table before quarter to nine, so she had to spent another four minutes there, curiosity eating her alive.

She glanced at an article on the front page. There it was again. Every Monday, an article was printed about the missing heir of the Luthor fortune. It had been almost six years since his disappearance, and everyone in the country knew this story by heart. Nevertheless, Chloe skimmed through it out of boredom.

_" ... engagement... Miss Helen ... beautiful... disappeared... age 21... desperate father... nobody knows... reward..."_

The minute hand of the clock slid over the nine, signaling that Chloe was free to go.

"I'll be in my room." She left without waiting for an answer from Nell

Once inside the room she quickly opened her letter. It was from doctor Flint! He hadn't forgotten about her! She smiled at that and started to read.

_Dear Miss Sulivan,_

_I'm sorry to tell you that you're suffering for very rare heart disease._

_Unfortunately it's an incurable and fatal illness..._

After reading that, the words became blurry.

_You have no longer then eight months of living ahead, although you may die anytime._

_To avoid that, you are not to overwork yourself, and you should take great care about your health._

_While this illness can't be cured, the medicine I have sent you should stop the ache you feel._

_Sincerely, Dr. Flint._

Chloe dropped the letter to the floor.

She was dying.

Before she could even live, she was going to die.

Tears began flowing from her eyes

_That is so unfair!! Why, God? Why me?!_

She threw herself on the bed, her sobbing muffled by the pillows.

Chloe couldn't tell how long she cried, but she founded herself utterly thankful for her aunt's grumpiness. It helped her to avoid a lot of uncomfortable questions.

She watched herself in the mirror, a reflection with red, puffy eyes and tangled blonde hair. "Please, God, let me live for real before I die," she whispered, lifting her eyes to look towards heaven. All she saw was the ceiling, and her hope fell. She felt as though her prayer would never reach heaven.

* * *

**SO??**

**PLEASE review :)**

**Pretty please :) :) :) :) :) :)**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101 **_**xD**


	3. Dinner

**

* * *

**

REPOSTED!! THANKS TO _ b4 Dawn 101_ who betaed it:):):) You're rock!:)

A.N. Thanks for your support! I love receiving your reviews, they make my work worthy. :):):):)

_And please be so nice and leave me your comment! :) Thanks!_

* * *

Nell Lang was more nervous with every step they took on their way to the Kent's farm.

She glanced at her companion. Chloe looked the same, but it was not her appearance her aunt was worried about.

Nell couldn't really understand what exactly had happened, but for the past two days, her niece had changed her behavior completely.

On the Monday she had declared that she would not respond to "Chill" ever again. She'd refused to get up at 8 o'clock on Tuesday morning and had spent whole afternoon reading, even when Nell had told her to stop wasting her time. She hadn't even tried to apologize for her behavior. But the worst of all had taken place earlier this morning, Nell had caught her sliding down the banister, not the least embarrassed or ashamed.

Approaching the Kent farm, Nell prayed that Chloe would behave herself and not embarrass the Lang family.

Meanwhile, Chloe was walking with a spring in her step, in very good mood. After the initial shock had passed, she'd discovered that being so close to death had made her feel free. She'd spent past two days doing the opposite of she'd been supposed to do. And it'd felt divine.

So now, not worrying about consequences, she wanted to enjoy the dinner and her newfound freedom.

--

It was typical Lang-Kent gathering, the one Chloe used to hate with passion. Usually she'd hidden herself in her Castle, but today she decided to take part in the discussion, especially because they were talking about Lois.

The whole town knew the story. Three years ago, Lois had been working at the hotel in Metropolis, but after a year, she came back. Nobody had known why. Six months later everyone knew she'd given a birth to a boy. She had never told who the father was, and people were too afraid of her father to ask him. The boy had lived only six months, and since his death, Lois had fallen ill herself.

The doctor said that she would die this winter.

"It's God's punishment," Jacob Lang announced. "She sinned, and now she's paying for it!"

"You're right, Jacob," Jonathan Kent agreed. "To think that she came back here with..."

His wife stopped him, pointing at two young ladies at the table. "Jonathan, Lana and Chill shouldn't hear about this. They are too young and innocent."

"She didn't deserve it," Chloe said, surprising everybody except Nell, who paled at the sound of her niece's voice. "She only had a baby without being married. I don't think that God would be so cruel to punish her because of bringing such an innocent creature to this world"

"And what do you now about it?" Benjamin, Lana's father asked. "Young ladies shouldn't even think about things like that!"

"I know because, as you've kindly reminded me earlier, I'm 24 years old!" Chloe answered sharply. "Besides, isn't our God kind to His children? Slow to anger and abounding in love?" She finished loudly, scraping the legs of her chair against the wooden floor as she stood.

"Yes, he is" Jacob agreed quietly, embarrassed that he had been proven wrong.

Mildred, Jacob's sister decided to stop Chloe before she would speak again. "Chill, dear, you are too fatty for a girl. You'll never find a husband looking like that. Don't you know any diets?" Mildred smiled cruelly. Usually, her hurled insults were enough to make Chloe face red with embarrassment

"No," Chloe answered sarcastically, raising her voice, "but I _do_ know a place where they can take care of your bushy brows. By the way, my name is _CHLOE_!" She slammed her hands on the table, causing all the plates to quiver.

Soup slopped out of Lana's bowl and onto her lap. She screeched and ran to the bathroom to rinse it out. Chloe smiled to herself, pleased with the carnage.

Martha decided that it was high time for desert. The family was eerily silent for a while, and even when they began talking, Chloe's outburst was carefully avoided. For a while, they only talked about Clark and Lana's marriage, so Chloe busied herself with the tasty cheesecake. The conversation topic changed, and it caught her attention.

"I can't believe he's allowed to walking free on the streets! He's a criminal and should be in prison," Jonathan started his traditional tirade.

"You're right," Lana quickly followed his lead. "If I ever met him in the dark alley, I... , oh it's too scary to think about…" She made a frightened face and Clark smiled comfortingly at her.

"And that name! Diffidere? Who's ever heard of _that_?" Jacob added.

"It's just the same as Lang, Kent, or Sullivan" Chloe said earning some wary looks. "Besides, I've never heard about any crime he's committed, so he can't be a criminal."

"He's a criminal!" Jonathan replied forcefully.

"How?" Chloe challenged.

"He looks like felon, and he's close with _Lane_ and his _daughter_..." Jonathan spat the words out of his mouth like they were a bitter medicine.

" Jonathan!" Martha stopped him. "We all agree with you, he's a criminal." She gave Chloe a stern look.

"Only if being bald and talking to people are enough to make somebody lawbreaker." Chloe refused to give up

She stood once more, and everyone around the table tensed. She smiled at Martha, "Thank you for delicious meal, but I'm going now. Goodbye, Mr. Kent. Feel free to report anyone with hair loss to the nearest police station." Chloe walked out of the door with her head held high, leaving the shocked family behind.

"I think it's a beginning of nasty flu" Nell finally said after a long and awkward silence.

"Probably crazy like her father," Benjamin muttered.

--

Chloe had been laughing since she'd closed the door behind her. _The look on their faces, it was priceless! I need to cause trouble more often!_

"Good evening, Miss."

Chloe quickly turned around and smiled. "Oh! Good evening, Mr. Lane" The man continued walking, but she stopped him. "Mr. Lane, how's Lois?" she asked.

Sam felt his temper rising at the mention of his daughter, but the look in the girl's eyes was one of compassion.

"She's not well, Miss. She can't even get up from bed," he said, sadness etched into his voice. "She's not had company in ages."

"She's alone all day?" Chloe asked with disbelief.

"Yes, none of her old friends visit anymore. I had to throw out the last housekeeper--she was sloppy and unkind to my little girl." Sam shook his head. "I can afford to pay a good, honest woman to take care of Lois, but nobody in this town wants to work for us," he finished angrily.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Mr. Lane."

"I have to go Miss, Lois is waiting for me. I'll tell her that you asked about her. She'll be glad. Lois has always liked you," Sam said.

Chloe felt a pang of shame. She liked Lois too, and now, thinking about her lonely friend, she made up her mind. "Mr. Lane, would you employ me?"

* * *

**How was that??**

**Any hints, ideas??**

**PLEASE review! :):):):)**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101**_** xD**


	4. Lois

**REPOSTED!!**

**AND BETAED by b4 Dawn 101 :):):):):):):)**

_A.N. Thank you for you reviews!! They make me sooooo happy! :):):)_

* * *

"That girl is mental! She should have been locked up long ago!" Benjamin declared.

"How could you let her go?" Jacob accused Nell. "You should have stopped her!"

Nell started sobbing. "I tried, but she refused!"

"It'll ruin our family name forever!" Mildred announced.

"I can't believe it. Chill was always such a good girl" Susan Lang took out her handkerchief to blow her nose noisily.

"She has always been crazy!" Benjamin slammed his fist onto the table.

"I'll contact a doctor. There has to be some medicine for this lunacy," Jacob said.

"But for now, we must face it with calm and dignity, like true Langs!" Mildred said forcefully.

--

Chloe was simply happy. She was heading to her new home: where she was needed, where her friend was waiting.

"Chloe!" Lois smiled in greeting.

Chloe gasped when she saw her. She had remembered beautiful bouncing girl, but there, lying on the bed, was only a shadow of the Lois she knew.

"Lois," Chloe took one of girl's fragile hands, "I've missed you!"

"I can't believe that you're here." Lois smiled. "When Dad told me that you were coming, I thought that he was joking!"

Chloe hugged her carefully. "No, he wasn't. I'm staying with you as long as I'm needed."

Lois closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Chloe."

--

Chloe was standing in the middle of the garden, collecting fresh flowers. Ever since she had moved in with Lanes, she made sure that the house was filled with flowers. Lois loved them, and they made house brighter.

Chloe stretched her muscles; they were rather sore from all the work she had done. She didn't mind it, though. It was nice to do something other than listening to Nell's constant complaining or fighting the urge to kill her family. Yes, Chloe liked her job a lot.

"Good evening, Miss Sullivan." A deep voice sounded behind her.

Another benefit of her work: finally, she was able to talk with him, to know him. Chloe felt the blush sneaking on her cheeks. "Hello Alex," she answered. Chloe remembered from their very first meeting that he'd insisted to be called that, claiming that he hated the "Mr." term. Chloe was more than happy to oblige.

"How are you doing?" he asked. "I hope that you aren't overworking yourself."

"No, of course not. I'm fine," she answered. "In fact, I was just musing about how nice it is to finally do something for someone!" Chloe grinned.

"It's not just something--you're the best that could happen to Lois right now."

Chloe face lit up at this. "No, taking care of her is the best thing that has ever happened to me! It's wonderful to be needed, you know?"

Alex looked her straight in eyes, pondering what she had said. "I guess you're right," he said. His eyes widened just a bit, and his lips turned down slightly.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Chloe asked, not knowing what had brought that sad look onto his face.

Alex shook his head. "Not today." He looked away from her and towards the small cottage.

"Are you all right? Did I say something…?" Chloe asked, unsure.

"No, it's just...you made me realize that nobody has ever needed me like that," he explained before he could stop himself. Alex tried to gloss it over by taking her hand and kissing it. "Goodbye, Miss Sullivan." Alex left without another word.

Chloe watched him leave. No one's ever opened up to me before… She didn't know what had happened, but she suddenly felt a strange, warm feeling deep inside. "Goodbye Alex" she whispered before taking the path back to the house.

--

"You're looking better," Chloe said, rearranging pillows. "I'm sure you'll recover soon"

"I'm not feeling better." Lois smiled sadly. "But it's alright. I miss my little baby, and it will be so much easier for everyone when I'm gone."

"Don't say that!" Chloe sat at the bed. "I can't imagine what I'll do without you!"

"Oh Chloe, you'll be fine, I'm positive of that. You'll still find your prince and your castle."

"You still remember that?!" Chloe gasped.

"Of course; it was our secret." Lois face fell a little, and her eyes focused on thin air, as if she were looking at something that wasn't really there. "At least I met my prince."

"And he broke your heart," Chloe said bitterly. She hated that unknown man for what he had done to her friend.

"You're right in some ways," Lois said, sighing. "But it's more complicated than that, Chloe… I was happy--we were happy…and so much in love."

"Then what happened?" Chloe asked

"Life, fate...Oliver was very rich, and... I don't know. He had so many secrets that I, a small-town girl, wasn't able to understand. We quarreled about them, and one day he said he had to leave..."

"And he's never come back for you or your baby," Chloe finished.

"But he never promised me that he would. He didn't know about the baby either," Lois said gently. "You see, Chloe, I'm telling you right now that I don't have any regrets. I took a risk and burnt myself, but I've felt it--I've felt love, even if just for a while. It's better than to live your life as an empty shell."

Chloe bit her lip, drawing blood.

"Don't be sad," Lois said. "I didn't tell you this to upset you, but to teach you that love is about taking risks. It won't always end with 'happily ever after,' but it's always worth it to try."

Chloe tried to smile.

"You see, that's better. I swear, you can cure a broken heart with that smile!" Lois watched her friend for awhile. "And I think I know a person who really needs that kind of treatment," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Please leave me your comment :):):)**

**Pretty please :)**

**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101 xD**


	5. Conversation

**REPOSTED!!**

**Betaed by amazing b4 Dawn 101 !!**

_A.N. You see, it's working! You leave me your comments, and they make me work harder __! ;)_

_THANK YOU to all of you who did it! :)_

* * *

The sky was dark when Chloe made her way through the streets. Under normal circumstances, nothing would have made her go outside with the weather like that, but Lois had been coughing very badly since morning, and there hadn't been anybody else to get medicine for her.

Chloe wrapped her cloak tightly around herself. The wind was getting stronger with every minute; she could barely walk against it when she felt the first drops of the water falling from the clouds.

_Great, what now? I should wait for this to pass, but Lois is all alone! I have to go! I don't think it will kill me…_ Chloe chuckled a little; she found it strangely humorous all of sudden. She continued her walk when the sound of an approaching car stopped her.

"Miss Sullivan!" Alex stopped the car and Chloe smiled at him "Get in here; you could catch a cold!"

Chloe just laughed and climbed into the car. "Thank you, Alex! I don't know what I would do if you didn't show up!"

"I was looking for you," Alex said.

Chloe looked at him surprised. "Why?" she asked

"I went to see Lois, and she told me that you went to the town. She was really worried about you out in this storm, as was I. It's not smart to go out at a time like this!" Alex tried to drive in the heavy rain, but it was impossible to see anything through the dense curtain of water. "I'm sorry, but it seems that we have to wait till it passes."

Chloe was still shocked by his previous statement.

_He was worried about me!_ Nobody ever truly cared about her well-being before, so the sensation shocked Chloe to her core.

"It's fine. At least it's dry here," she said. After a minute, she gasped. "Lois! I have to go; she's alone!"

"It's alright, Sam came home early today," Alex said, calming her.

They sat in silence for couple of minutes before Chloe suddenly laughed.

"You know, when I was small, I used to love standing in the rain. My dad was always telling me that I wasn't allowed, but then he'd join me and we'd dance and splash in the puddles…" Chloe stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"It's fine. You must really miss him," Alex noticed. "Lois said that he died when you're a child."

"Yes, I was five. My aunt took me in, and I've been living with her ever since."

"You've never left Smallville?" Alex asked.

"Yes... no...I mean, physically, never. But when I read about some different place, I always imagine that I'm actually there--" Chloe found herself blushing. "I'm sorry; small talk was never my strong side."

"I think you pretty good at it," Alex smiled. "It seems that you have a lot of time for you travels."

Chloe smiles sadly at that "The rest of my life."

Alex noticed it and asked trying to change a subject. "So, you know Lois from school?"

"We were friends back then, well, honestly, she was my only friend." Chloe watched the rain absentmindedly.

"I've always thought that in small towns like this one, everyone would be friends," Alex said, then laughed at his incorrect assumption.

"Almost. You see, I was different then the rest of them, some kind of freak who loved books and wasn't very communicative with others. Being shy is a curse at school." Chloe shook her head. "I've always thought that if I was pretty like my cousin, then everyone would like me, accept me."

'_Way to go girl! God, how can I let myself babbling like that?! He must think I'm crazy!'_

"You know Chloe, if you can't be yourself with somebody, that only means that this person is not worthy to be your friend," Alex said gently to the girl sitting next to him.

"I know... but it still hurts when you're the only one not invited to birthday parties, or when you don't have anyone to invite to your own!" Chloe blurted the words straight from her heart.

"I'll come to your party if you invite me," Alex smiled. He touched her hand, and Chloe shivered at the sensation. "You're cold! I'm sorry, I should have thought about it earlier." Alex reached into the back seat and handed her a jacket. "It's not much, but it should help," he said to her.

She hadn't shivered because she was cold, it but Chloe buried her face in the fabric and smiled. It smelled like him, that great, incomparable smell she had learned to recognize. Chloe watched his hands when he fastened it around her. She felt safe and cared for, just happy to sit in the car with him with the rain outside.

_'He didn't laugh at me! Funny, but I think he really understands me. He knows what I'm talking about.'_

"I think we can drive again now; the rain has almost stopped." Alex started the car.

Chloe watched him, not understanding a single word he spoke but relishing the musical sound of his voice.

_I love him_, she realized. _I love him._

* * *

**You read it??**

**Good, now tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101 xD**


	6. Date

**REPOSTED!!**

_A.N. Thank you for all reviews!! My muse and I just loved receiving them. :)_

_Today I have 2 chapters for you, although the second one is rather short! I hope you'll like it! :):):)_

* * *

Days went by, and Chloe still mused about this new feelings.

She felt complete; it seemed that love was that one missing piece of the puzzle in her life. Of course, she hadn't even dreamed about his reciprocation, but the emotion itself was enough for her. She wasn't an empty shell anymore; she was a woman who knew love.

He came every night to speak with Sam and cheer up Lois with stories of the citizens of their town-- "Smallhole," he called it with a smirk. Chloe found herself being even more drawn to his sarcastic sense of humor and deep voice; she could listen to it for hours.

Her day dreaming was rudely interrupted by a man who entered the house without knocking.

"Uncle Jacob," Chloe said with wide eyes. He always frightened her with his severe face and speeches about "God's punishment."

"I came here to end this nonsense! Gather your things, Chill!" he ordered, glaring at her.

Chloe couldn't speak for a moment, and her eyes rested on Lois' pale face before she could obey.

"I'm not going anywhere, Uncle," she said, her voice strong, but her hands trembling.

"This is your only chance to avoid punishment for dishonoring our family! You will obey me--I am the head of the family!" Jacob Lang wasn't used to resistance.

"Well, I'm adult woman. I can do whatever I want!" Chloe clenched her trembling hands behind her back. If she hadn't been so scared, she would have giggled at her audacity.

"So you're going to stay here, in this house of sin?" Tears started to fall from Lois' eyes after hearing that. "You have become nothing more than Jezebel!"

Chloe stood in the same place, her face pale. Hold your ground, she told herself.

"As of today, you are no longer a part of our family! You're simply unworthy of the Lang name, and you've proved it! Just like your father, you're a crazy and pitiful creature. You aren't even appealing to any man alive!" Jacob screamed the last words. "And I'll tell--"

"I believe you've said enough." A firm voice stopped Jacob's rant mid-sentence.

Two men were standing at the door. Sam's face was red with anger, while Alex's was seemingly impassive. His whole posture said otherwise; it was tense and ready to fight.

"This is a family matter. It doesn't concern you," Jacob told them, a bit of the edge gone from his voice.

"It does! This is my house, and Miss Sullivan is my housekeeper, so it is my business!" Sam stepped closer to Jacob.

"You wouldn't dare," Jacob said, seeing larger man's arm muscles flexing.

"If he won't, then I will," Alex said, also coming closer. "We don't want to see your face around here again, Lang," he spat the name. "This is your only warning. If you step one foot on this property, you'll finally have the right to call me a criminal," Alex threatened. His normally cool blue eyes were ablaze.

Jacob gulped a little. These men are dangerous. They could have guns! He sprinted out of the house without another word.

"Are you all right, Miss Sullivan?" Sam asked.

"Yes, thank you for your help." Chloe tried to smile. "I'll just go and warm up supper for all of you."

"Actually, Miss Sullivan, I'm going to Lawrence today," Alex said, and Chloe felt disappointed that he wasn't staying. "If you want to, you can come with me. There is a fair, and we could eat supper there."

Chloe face lit up at this before falling again. "I don't know if I can leave Lois…"

"You just go and have fun." Lois smiled at her blushing friend "Me and Dad can take care of ourselves for one night."

"If you're sure, then I'll gladly come." Chloe smiled at Alex.

"Good." Alex beamed back.

--

They had wandered through the fair for about an hour, and Chloe still couldn't believe how amazing it was: full of color and laughter. She felt like a princess walking with her knight.

She wasn't naïve; she knew that he had asked her to go with him out of pity, but it was still her first date ever, and she intended to enjoy it fully.

"Ready for a meal?" Alex asked his companion. She reminds me of a little girl, the way she's enchanted with this fair.

"Yes, what should we eat?" she asked.

"Leave that to me," he said, a grin spreading across his face.

"As long as it's not very healthy or proper," Chloe joked.

"Well, you've given me quite a task." He headed towards the booths while she spread blanket on the ground. She sat and waited, her stomach growling.

"Here you are, mademoiselle!" Alex offered her a plate with something that looked like chicken covered with a heavy brown sauce. "Go on, eat it! I promise I didn't poison it." Alex smiled and began eating his own plate of chicken.

Chloe watched him, unsure of what to do. She'd never eaten without cutlery before.

_Oh come on! It's not like you're going to lose your virginity or something._ She took a bite. It was good! Spicy, but very good.

Alex grinned watching her devouring the meal. "See, I told you."

--

They were getting ready to leave when Chloe spoke. "Thank you, Alex."

"It was my pleasure," he reassured her.

"No, I mean I'm grateful for the trip, but I've wanted to thank you for defending me today." Chloe's lower lip trembled. "My uncle, he can be very cruel."

"Chloe, your uncle has no right to speak to you like that. You're an amazing young woman, full of sympathy, and anyone who doesn't see that must be blind. You're following your own path, the one less traveled, and that takes a lot of courage. You're far from pitiful, and don't you ever believe otherwise."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled. _He really likes me!_

* * *

**And the next one is right there--**

**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101 xD**


	7. Saying goodbye

**REPOSTED!! AND BETAED:)**

* * *

"You're still thinking about that fair," Lois joked. The two were waiting for Sam to come back from work.

"I'm not!" Chloe denied, blushing. "It was almost three days ago!"

"Umhmm..." Lois smiled unbelievingly. She started coughing again.

Chloe took a washcloth out of the water basin by Lois' bed and put it on her forehead. "I should go for a doctor; you have a fever!"

"No, I don't need a doctor. Just stay with me, please, I don't want to be alone," Lois told her friend.

Chloe nodded, and they both watched the fire dance and spark in the fireplace.

"You know, Chloe, I only regret that I won't see Oliver again. I wish I could."

"Why?" Chloe asked. The man abandoned Lois, and she wants to see him again?

"To tell him that I love him, and that he shouldn't blame himself. To tell him that he made me so happy, and that I wish him to be happy…" She coughed, and Chloe gasped, seeing blood on her mouth.

"Lois?!"

"It's okay, Chloe, I know. Please say goodbye to Dad for me. Tell him that I loved him and that I'm sorry." She stopped; her breath was coming in gasps.

"I will." Chloe was fighting her tears.

"Take care of yourself and find your prince, for me, Chloe," she begged. Lois smiled weakly, "I'm going to see my baby."

"You will. I'm sure of it." Chloe felt the first hot tears trickling down her cheeks.

"And Alex, I didn't say goodbye to him. You know I've always thought that he…" Lois stopped talking, and her eyes closed for the last time.

"Lois? Lois!" Chloe hugged her friend's empty body tightly, the tears flowing faster.

"Goodbye, Lois. I'll see you soon." Chloe kissed her forehead and went out to find Sam.

--

Chloe was standing in the garden again. It'd been just yesterday when they had buried Lois, and Chloe still couldn't believe in it. Lois just couldn't be dead.

But now she had to decide what to do. Sam had thanked for everything, but it was obvious that she was no longer needed here. Her family "kindly" offered her "another chance," but she didn't want to live that kind of life again, not with people so quick to criticize and judge yet so slow to forgive.

Which left her with only one option.

Chloe braced herself when she heard his car. He came, like every other night.

"Miss Sullivan," he nodded.

"Good evening, Alex. I was waiting for you." She tried to calm her racing heart. Surely he could hear its loud and wild beat.

"Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

Chloe trembled slightly. _I can't do it! I can't!_

Love and life are about taking risks, Chloe, Lois said, her voice still clear in Chloe's head.

"Yes, actually, you can." Chloe took a steadying breath and looked him in the eyes. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**If you read it PLEASE REVIEW:):):):)**

**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101 xD**


	8. Her castle

**REPOSTED!!**

**BIG THANKS TO MY BETA:):):)**

_A.N. Thank you for your reviews!!_

_You're the best:):):):):)_

* * *

Alex blinked. Once, then twice, still unsure if he had heard her correctly. "Miss Sullivan, I know you're still in shock, but this is rather rash, don't you think?" He wondered what had happened to the usually shy girl.

"No, I'm serious. I want to marry you..." Chloe hesitated a little. "I like you very much."

"Miss Sullivan, I'm sure you'll find someone more proper than me to be your husband." Alex smiled gently. "Of course, I'm flattered that you thought of asking me." No matter what had happened to her, he liked her too much to call her crazy. That would have been his normal reaction to this type of situation.

Chloe took a deep breath. Here we go. "But you see, I don't have time." Chloe thrust Dr. Flint's letter towards him. "This is one of the reasons I'm asking you, but the main reason is that...I'm in love with you."

Alex's eyes widened at her statement as he took the letter. Hopefully, he'd find some kind of explanation in it. Chloe watched his face as he read, his expression changing from astonished, to shocked, to pale. He raised his eyes to look at her.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked, pointing at the letter.

"Yes, Dr. Flint is one of the best. I have only few months to live, and I'd prefer spending them with you." Chloe waited for his answer anxiously.

"If we get married, you have to promise me that you'll never ask about my past, and you have to agree to live on my island," Alex said in his normal tone.

"I'm in love with who you are right now, not who you used to be," she said simply. "As for the island, I would love to live there."

"We can be married tomorrow in Lawrence--I know the pastor there. I'll come for you at eleven a.m." he said, making up the plans on the spot. He turned back towards his car.

"Wait!" Chloe stopped him and, seeing his questioning look, explained, "I'm sorry, but I have some rules of my own."

Alex raised his eyebrows but remained silent.

"You will never mention my illness. I'm going to leave a letter for my family, so they don't go to the police saying that you abducted and killed me."

Alex nodded. "Of course."

"There is one more thing. I want this marriage to be real..." Chloe dropped her eyes, "in every aspect."

Alex grinned at her embarrassment. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Okay, I..." Chloe bit her lip. "You know, I planned what I would say if you refused, but I don't know what should I say now."

"'Good night' sounds good." Alex kissed her hand. "Go, I'll take care of everything, and we'll meet tomorrow."

"Alex, you won't change your mind, right?"

"I never change my mind," he reassured her, but it sounded harsh. "Good night, Chloe," he added gently.

"Good night, Alex," she said. Her heart skipped when she heard her name on his lips and a blush colored her cheeks.

--

It was almost eleven a.m. when Chloe stopped adjusting her dress. It didn't matter any more. He wasn't coming. Stupid! He's probably far away from here! Chloe's eyes watered. I really am crazy! I actually believed that he'd marry me! Chloe was about to lower herself to the floor and start crying when the sound of approaching car stopped her.

"Alex!" she screamed, running outside.

"Chloe!" He noticed her teary eyes. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, it's... just that I... was afraid that you wouldn't come," Chloe admitted.

"I told you, I never change my mind," he said. "Now, let's go; the pastor is waiting for us."

Chloe jumped into the car, and he handed her a small bouquet of fresh tulips. "Your favorite flower, as I remember." Alex smiled and Chloe's eyes filled with tears once more, but from different reason this time.

"Yes, they are…Thank you!" She buried her nose in them, inhaling the sweet aroma.

--

A few hours later, sitting once again next to Alex, Chloe was looking at her hand. A small gold band on her finger was shimmering in the sun. Chloe smiled. It didn't matter that it was only fake gold; to her, it was the most precious thing in the world.

She looked at Alex, her husband. He would never stop amazing her. He'd thought about everything, from the pastor, to the flowers (which she was going to save as reminder), to the wedding rings. He'd even thought about dinner for them.

Chloe's heart swelled when she remembered their kiss in front of the pastor. His lips had been so warm and soft, yet strong.

"Are you okay? No regrets?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm just happy." Chloe smiled. "Chloe Diffidere, it sounds good!"

Alex nodded. "Yes, it does." He stopped the car. "Here we are; this is our home."

Chloe took a good look. The island was situated almost in the middle of the river. From the bank she was able to see outline of a house placed among high trees.

_My castle!_

Alex took her hand and guided her to a boat hidden on the shore nearby.

"Welcome home, Chloe." He smiled and swung her up into his arms. When they entered the house, Chloe, still holding his neck, could only say that she had finally found her home, her castle. Then he kissed her, and all thoughts disappeared.

--

"I think it's time to inform my family," she told her husband two days later. They hadn't left the island since their wedding, and Chloe cherished every minute of her honeymoon, but some things needed to be done.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alex could only imagine their reaction, but one thing was certain: it wouldn't be pretty.

"No, I think I should do it alone." Chloe laughed, thinking about the looks on their faces when they heard her news.

* * *

**SO??**

**Any comments??**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101 xD**


	9. Family

**REPOSTED!!**

_A.N. As always BIG THANK YOU to those who reviewed!! You're THE BEST!!_

* * *

On that particular Monday morning, some citizens of Smallville almost had a heart attack; others were just stopped dead in their tracks.

There, walking down Main Street, was Chloe Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan, wearing a bright green dress instead of her usual dark and formless outfits, walking with her head up, not down as she had always done in the past. But the most astonishing thing was her smile--it was brighter than sun. Many people stared, wondering how they had not noticed that joyful, beaming young woman before.

Chloe was oblivious to all that. She just hummed happily, thinking about her castle and her husband waiting for her to come back. That thought alone made her giggly and exceedingly happy. She approached her old home just in time to meet two people leaving.

"Chill, you've come back home!" Lana squeaked. "We were just leaving; Clark has some chores to do at the farm." She squeezed his arm affectionately.

"More or less," was Chloe's cryptic answer. She tilted her head and looked at the engaged pair. They were pretty together, like a picture in magazine, but it made them so unrealistic. Chloe smiled lightly; she didn't have to feel jealous anymore. She had much more then Lana would have ever.

"Oh Chill, that's so good! Don't worry, Aunt Nell will take care of you; we understand that you're ill," Lana said. She had to do a double take; something was definitely not right. The woman standing in front of them couldn't be her shy and pathetic cousin, not in that dress, and not with that smile. "And maybe you'll be well in time to still be one of my bridesmaids!" Lana smiled. "Of course, not the maid of honor; she has to be almost as pretty as a bride. We don't won't to overwhelm you, but don't worry, there be several bridesmaids. Nobody will even notice you."

_Excuse me?!_ Chloe felt her anger rising. Normally, at the times like this, she would just nod and say nothing, but this time was different. "Clark, do you, by any chance, have any experience in dealing with cows?" she asked with an absolutely expressionless face.

The young man grinned widely, as he always did when the conversation focused on his beloved homestead. "Of course! They are quite intelligent, you know--" he started, but Chloe interrupted him.

"That's good. I have a strong feeling you will need it after your wedding." She smiled at him, wondering how much time would pass until he'd understand what she'd said.

Lana eyes almost popped out of her head, and she became as red as tomato. "_Why you_--!"

"Not now, Lana," Chloe dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "I have to speak with the rest of our family." Chloe walked around them towards the house, leaving a furious Lana and her still-smiling fiancé on the other side of the fence.

"Oh, one more thing!" Chloe stopped at the door and turned to smile at the pair. "When you send my invitation, make sure to address it to Chloe Diffidere." With that, she went inside, not noticing that Lana had fainted upon hearing her news.

--

"Good morning, everyone," Chloe greeted her family members, who were gathered in the living room.

All the Langs and Kents were gathered to discuss what should they do with their crazy niece, and she there she was, standing right in front of them without any sight of remorse.

"You've decided to come home then," Jacob assumed, his brows furrowing.

Chloe was about to say something, but Mildred hushed her. "Don't speak, just sit! You've done enough damage, young lady!"

Chloe smirked and sat down, watching them with an amused expression.

"Now, we understand that being a spinster could justify your temporary insanity, that's why we decided to find a way to help you avoid it in future." Susan smiled gently at her.

"And that way would be…?" Chloe asked. Susan had always been her favorite aunt, and she didn't really want to offend her.

"We get you married," Benjamin said simply.

"Oh?!" Chloe was fighting hard not to laugh. "May I ask who you chose?"

"Robert Perkson," Martha said, like the guy was a dream come true for every women alive.

Chloe mind was twirling, trying to match a face to the name. "He's that fifty-two year-old widower with fourteen kids?" she asked after a while.

"Twelve, actually," Martha corrected her. "He's truly interested in you."

She shuddered internally. "But don't you think he's…a little too _old_ for me?" Chloe asked earnestly.

"Nonsense! He's quite congenial. Besides, you're not that young," Nell pointed out.

"So you agree with us, of course." Benjamin patted her hand, assuming only what he wished to be true.

"Well, you see, Uncle, there is one small obstacle." Chloe smiled. "You see, I'm already married--to Alex Diffidere."

The silence lasted for almost twenty seconds before the room exploded in shouts.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"SHE'S CRAZY!"

"THAT CANT BE!"

"My weak heart…"

"We should be glad that she's married," Susan said, but her voice was too weak to be heard.

Uncle Jacob finally managed to calm down everyone and turned to Chloe. "You actually married that criminal?!"

"Yes, I did," Chloe spoke calmly, showing them her wedding ring.

"You have just humiliated yourself and shamed our family forever!" Jacob spat. "And if you don't care about this, you're not worth to be a member of this family!"

"He's a bastard for dragging you into that madness! He probably asked you because he was counting on your dowry!" Jonathan spoke while Martha cried on his shoulder.

Chloe smirked "I'm the one who asked him!"

"Have you no shame?!" Nell wailed. "No dignity at all?!"

Chloe only laughed. "I have, and I'm quite proud of myself!" She winked at them. "After all, I've found a husband all on my own!" She rose from her chair. "I must go now; take care of yourselves!"

Nobody moved--they were frozen. Chloe left the house and hurried toward town. It was time to do some shopping.

The newspaper was again running the story of the missing Luthor heir. Chloe bought it anyway, she kind of felt close to that man now. Neither one had a family anymore.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!!**

**REVIEW!!**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101**_** xD**


	10. Picnic

**REPOSTED!!**

_A.N. Hi! I'm back! Thank you for your patience and your support!_

_I wouldn't make it without them!_

* * *

The days of the September passed, and Chloe couldn't remember feeling this happy before.

She had Alex. She lived on the beautiful island, and she could do whatever she wanted without fear what the rest of her family would say.

The only remaining cloud in her sky was her cooking.

No matter how much Chloe wanted to learn the difficult art, cooking an edible meal remained out of her reach. It gave Alex the chance to make fun of her attempts, disastrously ending in food fights.

Chloe remembered the shock on Alex's face the first time she had poured flour on him in annoyance. It had taken him a moment to realize what had happened. His blue eyes became as round as saucers, but when she saw that wolfish smile spreading across his face, she knew that her trouble had only started.

After an almost hour-long fight, both of them, and entire kitchen too, were covered in flour, milk, and many difficult-to-identify ingredients.

But the most surprising for Chloe had been a fact that after everything, Alex had started laughing, not lecturing or cleaning. From then on, food fights became one their favorite forms of entertainment, beside reading, discussion and, of course, making love.

Chloe reddened just at remembering last night. It had always been magical, but for her, even better were the mornings when she woke up snuggled close to her husband, who played with her hair and greeted her with sweet kiss.

_Chloe Diffidere's life is much better than the life of Chloe Sullivan's,_ she mused, packing a small basket with food.

Alex suggested a short excursion, saying that they should enjoy the last glimmers of the summer. He even he prepared the food, which, as Chloe honestly admitted, was much better than hers.

"Ready?" Alex asked, looking into the kitchen.

"Yes, now will you tell me where we are going?" she asked, excited.

Alex smiled. "You will learn when we arrive there, you nosy-head! Now come on!" He picked up the basket and opened the door for her. Chloe kissed him lightly on the cheek and smiled as she walked through the doorway. No matter what others said or thought about her husband, to her, Alex was a perfect gentleman.

--

They'd been sailing down the river for about 20 minutes when they reached the small bay. "Alex, where are we?" Chloe asked, looking around.

"In a spot I discovered some time ago. You should like it," he responded, hauling the boat ashore. "Okay, now give me your hand and close your eyes. Don't you dare to peep!" Alex said, smiling at the sight of her annoyance.

"Okay." Chloe let him lead her, absolutely trusting his grip on her hand.

"We're here," he said after a bit. Alex pulled her gently until she stood in front of him. "Now you can open your eyes," he whispered into her ear. Chloe, feeling his warm breath, shuddered a little.

She opened her eyes and saw a dream-like place.

They were in small valley, completely isolated from everything by the very thick flora. The grassy hill was speckled with the all sorts of flowers, and in the center of the valley was a small pond surrounded by rocks.

Chloe embraced everything with one look. For her, this forest clearing looked like the Garden of Eden. "Alex," she whispered, resting her back against him.

Her husband enveloped her in his arms and smiled at the sight of her obvious admiration. "So you like it, then?"

Chloe turned her head and looked at him with sparkling green eyes. "It's beautiful."

Alex nodded his head and for a moment it looked as if he wanted to say something, but he only caught her hand and they went farther into the meadow.

"I'm dying of hunger!" he exclaimed, helping her to spread the blanket and taking the food out of the basket.

"At least we won't die from your food!" Chloe tried to sound light, but deep in her heart, she would like to cook something edible for him at least once.

"Hey!" Alex wasn't fooled by her tone of voice. He raised her face with his fingers. "There's a good reason why your cook the way you do," he said seriously.

"Which is?"

"You learned it intending to cook for your family. It's not surprising that you learned to prepare poisons," he explained, grinning widely.

Chloe laughed and hit him jokingly, pushing him onto the blanket. "You can see how dangerous I am!"

--

They spent time eating and laughing. The sunset found them lying on the blanket, Alex leaned against the tree and Chloe lay with her head on his knees.

"Would you like to be a millionaire?" he asked suddenly.

Chloe thought for a moment. "If I were a millionaire, I couldn't lie in the grass or live on an island, could I?" she asked.

Alex laughed. "No, but you wouldn't have to cook!"

Chloe bit her lower lip and she shook her head. "No, I'd prefer to be with you in this forest clearing than have all the money in the world."

Alex sighed.

"But you know what I _would _want?" Chloe asked, and she felt his entire body stiffening.

"What?" he asked tentatively.

"To learn to swim," she announced, smiling. "Will you teach me?"

Alex relaxed and smiled. "Of course, but we must buy you a swimming costume first. That is, unless you prefer--"

Chloe turned red. "I will buy the costume!"

Alex burst out laughing, seeing her blush. He tucked the lock of hair behind her ear. "Then it's decided."

--

Chloe bought her costume the next day. While Alex had wanted to buy her more, she had refused, not wanting to take advantage of him.

Chloe stopped seeing Lana and Clark. She hadn't seen anybody from her family since that day when they'd learned about her marriage, and she didn't miss them one bit.

So she turned onto the familiar old side street and decided to visit Sam Lane. When she approached the house, she noticed a man standing there; he also noticed her and smiled.

"Good morning," he said. He was a young, tall, very handsome, and dressed in harmony with the latest fashions for blonde men. "Excuse me, could you help me?" he asked. "I am looking for Lois Lane.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked, wary to tell the stranger that Lois had just died.

"My name is Oliver Queen"

Chloe gasped. _Oliver…__**Queen?**_

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT??**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101**_** xD**


	11. Oliver

**REPOSTED AND IMPROVED:)**

_A.N.Thank you Gaialy and Malu1 for your reviews!!_

* * *

Chloe felt her heart freeze as her stomach twisted into one great knot.

It was he, the man who had broken Lois' heart.

The man who had ruined her friend's life.

Chloe's eyes darkened and her fists clenched in a fury. _How dare he come here? _She opened her mouth, ready to shout out all of her anger and trample him into ground...

_I was happy; we were happy and so much in love._ She remembered Lois' words and closed her mouth.

Oliver looked at her, stunned. For a moment, he had been sure that the tiny blond would attack him. He almost flinched when he saw the fury in her eyes. But now she looked at him with sorrow and melancholy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen, but you won't find Lois here," she said calmly, studying the expressions in his face.

"But the people in town told me that this was her house." Oliver hesitated for a second. "Please help me. It's very important that I find her."

Chloe looked intently at him, trying to discern any tone in his voice or expression on his face that betrayed his sincerity. All she could see was frankness and hope. A hope she was about to destroy. "You don't understand," she began. "You won't find here because...because Lois died months ago."

Oliver's face fell in the shock. His lips trembled, then tightened into tight lines. "No, it is not possible," he said in unbelief. "How...?" he whispered.

Even after only knowing him for minutes, Chloe was starting to understand why Lois fell in love with him. Sympathy gained the upper hand and she gently took hold of his hand. "Perhaps it'll be better if we sit down." She led him to the stone bench based underneath one of the great oaks on the Lane property.

Oliver followed blindly, not seeing where he was going. His mind still repeated those words. _She's gone… She's gone… She can't be gone! _He didn't even notice the cold stone he sat on.

"How?" he asked again, staring blankly at the grass beneath his feet.

"Lois was ill," Chloe explained. "Her body was very weak after the labor, and when the child died..."

Oliver stood, shock etched into every feature of his face. Chloe cursed her own carelessness; Lois had told her that Oliver hadn't known about the child.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I forgot you didn't know…"

"Baby?" Oliver whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. "We had a baby?"

Chloe nodded, and she felt worse than ever once she saw his tears.

"She must have hated me...for leaving her," he said burying his face in his hands as he sat back down.

Chloe felt tears on her own cheeks. "No." She touched his shoulder sympathetically. "Lois loved you. Both you and the child. She said…" Chloe swallowed back the lump in her throat. "She said that all she wanted was for you to be happy."

Those words both hurt and comforted him. "I didn't deserve her love," Oliver lamented.

"Love is like a gift," Chloe explained. "Rarely ever deserved, yet freely given."

Oliver looked at her "Is it true; did she really love me? Or are you just telling me this so that I don't feel bad?"

"It's true. Lois regretted that she couldn't say goodbye to you, but..." Chloe took a deep breath, "but she asked me to tell you that she always loved you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. She wants you to be happy, even though she's gone."

Oliver closed his eyes, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I came back to ask her forgiveness." He reached into his pocket and removed a small, black jeweler's box. "I was going to ask her to marry me," he said, turning it in his hands.

Chloe clasped them with her own hands. "She would've been very happy," she whispered.

They sat for a moment in silence. "Will you show me where she...they are buried?" Oliver asked suddenly.

"Of course." Chloe stood up. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself," she extended her hand to him. "I'm Chloe Diffidere."

Oliver looked at her strangely. "Lois never talked about you. The only Chloe she mentioned was called Sullivan."

Chloe smiled. "Sullivan is my maiden name."

Oliver smiled lightly. This little blond was precisely as Lois described her. She seemed to radiate a warm energy and strength from the core of her being. "Thank you." he whispered, clasping her hand. Chloe smiled, and she had strange feeling that somewhere above them, Lois was smiling too.

--

It was few hours later when she finally came back home. After visiting the grave site, she hadn't wanted to leave Oliver alone, so they'd eaten lunch together and talked mainly about Lois.

Chloe sat down in the armchair by the fireplace and stared at flames. Oliver's visit had affected her. For the first time in months, she thought of something other than her own death. No matter how stupid it sounded, she had envied Lois, wondering how it felt to be silent and cold.

But watching Oliver kneel next to Lois' grave, she began to wonder if Alex would visit her grave after she died. If he would cry. If he would miss her.

Chloe wasn't naïve; she knew that Alex had married her out of pity. Yet she hoped that when she passed away, he wouldn't feel relief, but that he would miss her as a friend and perhaps visit her at cemetery from time to time, maybe leaving a small bouquet of tulips…

"Hi!" Alex said cheerfully after spotting Chloe in the armchair as he entered the room. "It seems that we must reschedule swimming lessons until tomorrow, since the shopping took so much time!" He approached her, and he grew serious when he saw her pale face. "Chloe? What happened?" He crouched down in front of her and took hold of her hands. "Are you feeling alright? Did somebody hurt you?"

Chloe looked at his alarmed face and lightly touched his cheek. Alex was a friend of hers; he cared about her. How could she ever doubt it? "No, nothing like that. I just met somebody." Chloe sighed. "Oliver Queen came to the town."

Alex looked at her as if he didn't understand. He knew that name, but didn't know how Queen could affect his wife. Unless... "What did he want from you?" Alex asked, frowning.

"He was looking for Lois," Chloe explained.

Alex suddenly stood. "Why...? You want to tell me that Oliver Queen was the father of Lois's child?!" he asked.

"Didn't you know?" Chloe asked, shocked.

Alex shook his head. "Even Sam didn't know."

Chloe had never seen him so angry before. His face resembled a stony mask with burning blue-gray eyes. "Alex?" she asked, not knowing what was happening.

He calmly leaned forward to kiss her on the head. "Rest; dinner is waiting in the kitchen. I'll be back soon."

"Alex? Where--" She didn't manage to complete the question; Alex already disappeared behind the door.

* * *

**WELL??**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK??**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :):):):)**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101 **_**xD**


	12. Oliver vs Alex

**REPOSTED:)**

_A.N. Hi! THANK YOU my faithful reviewers! You're great support! :)_

* * *

Oliver Queen kept turning that ring in his palms over and over again.

He still couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't reconcile with the fact that he would never see her again. That he would never see their child.

He hid his face in hands...

_THUMP!_

The loud clatter to the door made him jump from his chair. He opened the door and collapsed on the ground, knocked down with a strong blow on the jaw.

Alex, boiling over with anger, stormed in and slammed the door behind him.

Oliver Queen got up with an effort, massaging his aching jaw. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. His gaze turned toward the unexpected guest. "I should have guessed that only you could call yourself 'Diffidere,'" he said. "It's Latin, right?"

"You bastard," Alex hissed through clenched teeth. His flaming blue eyes would have burned holes through any Lang or Kent.

"Certainly Latin; I remember how we studied it at school." Oliver wiped blood from his face. "You came to reminisce?"

"Only to remind you of a your wrongs. You're the only one capable of seducing a girl, then abandoning her without a word. You didn't even mind that you left behind a child and a broken heart!" Alex aimed another blow, but this time Oliver blocked him and threw a punch of his own.

"Why does it concern you?!" he growled, hitting Alex's side and sending him to the ground. "You're the same as I!" He bent over Alex to further injure him.

Alex took advantage of that moment to grasp his leg and knock him over to the floor. "That's where you're wrong!" he shouted, delivering next blow. "I've never pretended to be a blond angel, and never would I abandon my own child!"

"Oh yeah, you're saint!"

"You didn't see what I had to. You didn't dig the grave for the baby! You didn't see his mother's suffering!" Alex roared, but the pain in his voice was evident.

Oliver didn't answer. For the next minute, the only sound in the room was a sound of blows meted out.

One-way blows.

Alex stopped. Queen wasn't defending himself.

Alex breathed and got up, his knuckles red from Oliver's blood. Oliver slowly picked up himself from the floor, and, not looking at Alex, sat down on the sofa. "Why?" Alex asked.

"Because I deserved it," Oliver stated, not raising his eyes. "Because I deserved much more than a few punches."

Alex just stared.

Queen hung his head even lower and asked, "Was it a boy or girl?"

Alex swallowed. "Boy," he whispered. "His name was Johnny."

Queen nodded. Alex felt his anger leaving. This man sitting before him was already broken; nothing could hurt him more. Alex moved toward the exit.

"You have something very special here, Diffidere," Oliver's voice stopped him at the door. "Don't waste it as I did."

Alex nodded his head and the ghost of the smile appeared on his lips as he closed the door quietly. Neither of the men had to add that the Alex's secret was still safe.

--

It was an hour later when Alex moored the boat and looked at his home. There was a light in the window, and he felt warmth at the thought that somebody was waiting for him. He opened the door quietly and stopped in the doorway.

Chloe slept in the armchair by the fireplace. She'd had to fall asleep waiting for him. Alex carefully approached her and crouched down beside his wife. Lines of worry were visible on her face, and Alex felt a twinge of guilt because he knew they were his fault.

He lifted her gently from the hair and cradled her in his arms.

"Alex?" she murmured drowsily, nestling into him.

"Shhhh," he whispered back, kissing her forehead. "Time for bed, sleepyhead." He smiled, seeing that she was trying to open her sleepy eyes.

"I waited for you," she whispered.

"I'm here; everything is fine," he said laying her on the bed and tucking her in. "I'm here," he repeated, gently stroking her hair.

"Don't leave without a word ever again," she begged quietly, catching his hand and gently moving her palms against his bloodied knuckles.

"I won't," he promised.

She raised her green eyes on him and smiled mischievously "Who won?"

Alex smirked.

--

"Alex!" Chloe shouted, startled, after her husband had once again has pulled her up from under the water.

"Come on, you already know how to swim," he teased.

"Yes, but I would prefer to do it on the surface, not underwater." Chloe leaned back and floated on the surface of water.

The week had passed since Oliver Queen had left Smallville, and everything in their marriage had returned to normal. Chloe itched sometimes to ask what exactly had happened between them, but she ignored that idea. After all, the past didn't have significance to her, only the wonderful present counted.

"Watch out, or you'll fall asleep!" Alex splashed water on her.

"You know that it means war! " she called, once again in the upright position and ready to splash him back.

Alex laughed and dove under water.

"You won't escape that easily!" Chloe shouted, setting off in pursuit.

The battle lasted for a few minutes before Alex gained an advantage and trapped her with her back to his torso. "You giving up?" he asked.

"Never!" Chloe cried, trying to break away from his grip. Alex only smirked as he moved his hands to her sides. "No! Stop!" Chloe couldn't stop laughing; she was incredibly ticklish, and Alex intended to exploit it fully.

"I give up! I surrender!" Chloe gasped when her sides began aching from the laughter.

"That was easy," Alex stated, turning her in his arms so they were face to face.

"Guess what?" Chloe smiled and whispered into his ear. "The winner prepares supper!"

Alex burst out laughing and Chloe lightly passed her finger over the scar on his lip. "When the river freezes over in the winter, I'll teach you to skate."

Chloe was amazed, was there anything he couldn't do? "You can skate?"

Alex tapped the scar lightly. "When I was a child, I loved to play hockey," he explained.

Chloe felt butterflies in her stomach. For the first time, she had learned something about his past. She'd never asked about it under the terms of the agreement, but she was happy that he trusted her enough to share it with her at his free will.

"Did it hurt?" she asked

"Only my pride. The team lost a point because of me." Alex smiled, watching her and brushing his finger against her lips. "But I won't let you have any scars."

* * *

**SO??**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101**_** xD**


	13. Pajamas pants

**REPOSTED!!!!!!!!!!**

_A.N. Thank you Gaialy, Malu1, KitMerlot and Seida 310 for your reviews!!_

_I hope you'll like this chapter :)_

--

Chloe hummed happy melodies while looking through the goods displayed in the store.

Winter, a season which she'd hated before because of her annual flu, had come. Now, thanks to Alex, she discovered the beauty of it.

She grew to love the sparkling whiteness of the snow and the frost, which embroidered a different pattern on the panes of their house every night.

But what she adored the most were evenings when they'd skate on the river so long that her nose turned as red as her cap. Alex would mock her, saying that she resembled a little snowman. They'd frequently end such evenings lying by the fireplace, snuggling under warm blanket and talking. Through this, Chloe discovered that her husband had an amazing store of knowledge. It seemed that he knew something about everything.

They'd occasionally quarrel until night about some riddle of history, both claiming that they were right and the other was wrong. Alex would usually finished those particularly heated discussions by tickling Chloe until she had no choice but to agree with him through her laughter.

Chloe shook off her contemplations, reaching for a pair of pajama pants. Christmas neared, and she wanted to find the perfect present for her husband. Smooth, silky pajama pants were something that he would look splendid in; she was sure of that. Chloe smiled widely at the thought, examining green pair.

"Chill!" Lana's voice caused Chloe's smile to disappear.

_Oh no!_ She sighed mentally, seeing her cousin in the company of Martha and Clark. "Hello," she greeted politely, hoping that they would walk past after a brief smile.

"Oh, Chill," Lana sighed, pressing a hand to her heart with affection. "We're so worried about you. Aunt Nell and I pray every day for your mental health."

Chloe clenched her teeth. No one, save for Aunt Nell, got on her nerves as easily Lana did. "That's nice," she said, shrugging, "but your prayers were answered before you even asked. I'm absolutely fine."

"Oh Chill, I understand that as the only spinster in our family, you had the right to go crazy, but we're ready to help you," Lana assured in high voice.

Chloe almost burst out laughing at seeing the inept acting of her cousin. "First of all Lana, my name is _Chloe_. I know it starts with the same letters as 'Chill,' but the ending is different. C-H_**-L-O-E**_. Second, I'm a married woman, meaning that you're the only spinster in your family."

Lana's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. Martha, seeing that Lana would burst out crying any moment, hurried to help. "I see that not everything is perfect in your life, Chloe. You can't afford entire pajamas, so you're only buying pants." Martha said, absolutely sure that she was right. She pointed at the green pair that Chloe held.

Chloe shook her head with big smile. "No, I simply prefer Alex without too many clothes in bed." She winked knowingly and gave them a mischievous smile.

Martha's face became as red as a beet, and Lana looked as if she were about to faint. Clark stared blankly into space, mouth half-open--clueless as usual.

"Don't you have any shame?!" Martha shouted, glancing at her son.

"What's so embarrassing about liking my husband's body?" Chloe asked, tilting her head slightly. "I think it would be worse if I didn't."

Clark blinked, as if snapped back into reality. Who was the blonde they were talking to? She looked somewhat familiar…_ Come on, I know this,_ he thought_. Chloe! That's it!_

He didn't remember her looking so beautiful before. Her hair shone like gold, and her green eyes were laughing all the time, as if their owner knew all greatest mysteries of this world.

_When did Chloe Sullivan--er--Diffidere become a beautiful woman? How did__** I**__ not notice it?!'_ he asked himself.

"It was nice seeing you," Chloe called out, waving to them as she disappeared between shelves. She was quite pleased to leave behind two scandalized ladies and one shocked man.

--

Chloe laughed entire way home. The look on Martha's face! And Lana's eyes when she'd realized that she was the spinster!

"Mrs. Diffidere," Ben, the postman, stopped her at the river's edge. "I have a package to you."

Chloe looked at the small brown package, amazed.

"Says it's from Metropolis," Ben said.

Chloe nodded. "Thank you," she said, reaching for the package and turning it in her hands. Funny, she didn't know anybody in Metropolis. She walked across the frozen river toward her house, all the time looking at the mysterious brown box in her hands.

--

Alex wasn't home; he worked with Sam, so Chloe hid his Christmas present in one of the wardrobes before she came back to her package. She cut the wrapping and took out a small white box and a letter.

_My dear Chloe,_

_I wasn't able to say goodbye to you before my departure from Smallville. For this I am sorry, but I couldn't stay there any longer; too many things happened._

_I'd like to thank you one more time for everything: what you did for Lois and for me. You helped me to bear that blow. I will never be able to thank you enough. You're really an exceptional person and your husband is very lucky to have you with him._

_The small package to which I attached this letter contains two things which I'd like you to accept as a present from me. The first one is a Christmas present for you. I hope you like it; I noticed that you like green. The second thing is a ring I bought for Lois. Please keep it; I can't give it to anybody else, and I believe that Lois would like you to have it. Trust me, the thought that you have it really brings me relief._

_Take care of yourself and have a merry Christmas._

_Sincerely, Oliver Queen_

_P.S. If you ever need any help, please don't hesitate to turn to me. Remember that no matter what will happen, I am and will always remain in your debt. I hope that, in time, you will let me call you a friend. You will always be welcome in my house at 223 Everett in Metropolis._

Chloe put the letter down and opened package.

There was a beautiful green silk scarf. Amazed, she ran her hands over it. She'd never had anything so delicate in her hands. She wrapped herself in it, admiring the fine game of green in light.

Under the scarf lay little box--the same that she'd seen in Oliver hands a few months ago. She opened it and gasped at the lovely jewel. The ring was really beautiful, with its marvelous light blue stone.

But, she noticed, raising her hand to eyes, not as beautiful as her simple and plain wedding band.

--

Alex sat down next his wife by the fireplace and smiled when she automatically nestled into him. He'd noticed that she was quieter than usual since he'd returned home. "How about we go skating?" he suggested, hoping that it'd raise her spirits.

Chloe shook her head and nestled into him more firmly. "Perhaps tomorrow. Will you tell me something?" she asked quietly, her fingers tracing symbols on his chest.

"Of course." He kissed her head. "What do you want to know?"

"About your dream Christmas. What would it be like?" she asked, hoping that it would improve her mood.

Alex ran his hand through her hair. "It will be rather difficult," he stated.

"Why?" she asked, surprised. After all, it didn't refer to his past.

Alex lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "Because this would be my dream Christmas," he explained. "And wouldn't you say that it's quite indescribable?"

Chloe's eyes lit up joyfully, and, raising her head, she kissed him deeply.

"You know what?" she whispered right by his mouth.

"What?" he murmured.

"It's also mine." Chloe kissed him again. She returned to her previous position, her head on his shoulder. "Tomorrow we must find Christmas tree!" she decided.

"Yes, ma'am." Alex hugged her close, pleased at the sight of her broad smile. It seemed like that one smile of hers was able to brighten his entire day. Alex smiled, thinking about her reaction when she would see his present.

It was the first Christmas in ages that he'd been really happy.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK??**

**PLEASE TELL ME:)  
PRETTY PLEASE:):):):)**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101**_** xD**


	14. Christmas, presents and love

**REPOSTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_A.N. THANK YOU my dear reviewers!!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!!_

* * *

Chloe blinked. She expected many things when she opened the small black box found under the Christmas tree, but reality outgrew her wildest expectations.

"You like it?" Alex asked, smiling at the sight her beaming face.

Chloe raised her head to look at him, and the sight of her brightened eyes took his breath away. At the moment her green eyes, sparkling with joy, resembled valuable jewels.

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever received," she whispered sincerely.

She dropped her eyes to the gem lying in the box and gently encircled the outline of the necklace with her finger as if she was afraid that in a minute it would disappear.

It was exquisite. A delicate, intricate small chain had snowflakes of different size arranged carefully all along its length. Each of the petals was unique, intricately carved in metal, imitating silver and shining thanks to strategically planted pieces of colored glass. Chloe looked at the delicate game of colors with the admiration. She had no clue where Alex had managed to buy such a wonder, not even where he'd had money to do it. Such a necklace cost at least twenty dollars! She shook her head, deciding that she didn't need to know. After all, it was Christmas, and her husband had given her the most beautiful present under the sun. Gripping the necklace firmly in her left hand, she threw herself on Alex's lap, embracing him with all her might and kissing his face all over.

Alex burst out laughing, holding her close. Chloe started laughing, too. And together, they began rolling on the floor with giggles.

--

Many hours later, when both them exhausted lay in bed, Alex again examined his wife. Her marvelous green eyes were hidden, and she was sleeping softly, nestled into his body. Her soft breath was tickling his skin. Alex slowly, not wanting to disturb her, moved his finger over her face, as if learning it, through delicate eyebrows, small nose, full mouth, till stubborn chin. All her face was delightful, but what he really loved in it was her shining eyes, which glittered with a thousand emotions.

Alex froze, realizing where his musing led him.

Not love, it wasn't, _couldn't_, be. He took a deep breath and again looked at his wife sleeping in his arms. He liked her as a friend, he trusted her, he was pleased when she was happy. Any of her smiles, her funny remarks, or sharp comments were able to lighten up his day, but he didn't love her. No. Love in his mind has always been connected with an image of the tall, self-confident, black-haired woman with big brown eyes. Love meant also a betrayal, sadness, and pain. And he'd a long time ago promised himself to never again use this word. To people like him, love brought only disappointment and broken heart.

So what he felt toward Chloe couldn't be love, right? This emotion was too sincere, too warm, too _real._ It was nothing like the love he'd known and experienced in the past.

Alex brought Chloe close and, burying his face in her hair, fell asleep, calmed that he had organized his thoughts and refuted the heresies. Chloe deserved more than love.

--

The huge Christmas tree stood in the center of the foyer. Every room was decorated, and in entire huge house one could see only Christmas colors. But the lonely man standing at the window and looking out at the snow falling down didn't feel the Christmas atmosphere at all. What sense in having huge Christmas tree if there was nobody with whom he could share it with? If his were the only footsteps the echoed down otherwise empty corridors? If at the festive table, only one plate was set?

The older man sighed; he'd wanted his son to come back home so much.

"Mr. Luthor?" the voice of the man standing on the doorstep shattered the silence.

"Yes, Robert?" Lionel asked, turning from the window and automatically squaring his slumped shoulders.

"I think we have something. It appears that your son finally used his account." Robert smiled widely. He'd known Lionel for many years and was sure that such information would be the best present for the man.

Lionel leaned with his hands against the table. In the end...after so many years... "I'll call Helen. I'm sure he'd like to see her." Lionel made a move toward the phone. If he wanted to attract his son home, he knew that he would have to use all available arguments, and his son loved Helen.

"I don't think if it's a good idea," Robert stopped him.

Lionel raised his eyes, surprised.

"He bought a necklace," Robert clarified.

Lionel put the phone back. He didn't expect it. "Have you established the address? " he asked.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time," Robert assured.

Lionel nodded. Perhaps this year, his Christmas wish would come true. Maybe in a year, this huge house would be resounding with laughter and joy, and he wouldn't be alone. "Thank you" he whispered into the space.

* * *

**I know it was fluff, but hey, I'm in a Christmas spirit, so bear with me :):):):)**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT :)**

**REVIEW!!**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 dawn 101 ….xD**_


	15. Red brown dog

**REPOSTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_A.N. I'm SO SORRY for making you wait for so long! Thank you to those who still had faith in me and patience:) I hope you'll be satisfied with this upd!_

_I can only explain myself that I have some rough times, simply me vs. world, and unfortunately for me world keeps winning, but I don't give up;)_

_Have a nice reading!_

* * *

Chloe felt that her time was near.

It's a beginning of the March, whole nature came back to life, but she's with each passing day more and more tired out.

During past weeks she several times had fell asleep on the sofa, and Alex'd had to carry her to the bed, attacks of wolfish hunger had been followed right after the violent vomiting.

Chloe practically felt breath of the death on the back of her neck. And for the first time she was scared. Not dieing itself but leaving Alex.

The worst was the fact that it was supposed to happen now when she was so happy, when both of them were happy.

No, Chloe didn't lured herself that Alex had fallen in love with her, she knew that it was impossible but she was certain that he liked her that, he enjoyed her company.

Chloe gazed at her husband. Over last few months an ironic grimace strengthened in his features in the past slowly vanished. Now he seemed more relaxed, younger even. As if some magic worked on him.

" Are we moving?" Alex asked raising the corners of his mouth in smile.

Chloe took a deep breath and turned the ignition on.

She insisted on that she would be driving this time. Learning how to drive a car was on her "list of things to do before death". And she was determined to drive them both the city, no matter how frightening it seemed.

Chloe pressed a pedal and the car drove toward the city.

The road was clear, the sun was shinning. Everything was so perfectly innocent.

Later, Chloe wasn't able to remind herself where from suddenly that dog appeared on a road.

He was big, red- brown and stood without the move gazing at the approaching car with his big brown eyes.

She reacted instinctively swerving abruptly into the side.

Chloe shouted and for a split second both froze.

Alex lifted his head and looked ahead . The car stopped on the escarpment. In the bottom it was clearly seen welled up through melting ice river.

" Chloe?" he asked moving away from her forehead a lock of hair strained with blood . She had a nasty gash there.

" I'm fine" she assured him and moved wanting to touch him to.

The car dangerously rocked and both frozen .

" Don't move" Alex said calmly and tentatively reached the doorknob on his side

"Can you reach the handle?" he asked

Chloe gradually stretched her hand

"No..., door are damaged" she responded

Alex clenched his teeth.

" Don't move, everything will be fine" he promised reaching to his handle and getting out .

Chloe breathed with relief. Alex was on solid ground, he was safe, the rest didn't have any significance for her.

Alex confidently stood on his feet and quickly judged situations. The car hung above the bank, only back wheels stood on hard ground , front were turning above rapid river. One careless move and...

Alex shook off. There was no time for musing.

He ran up to Chloe and pressed handle. The door didn't budged, however entire car trembled a bit, as if warning sight.

Chloe paled sensing the move.

" Go away!" she cried out desperately pushing him away from the car.

Alex ignored her attempts and focused his attention on the door. They're too damaged in order to be open and he couldn't risk powerful jerking , one sudden move and the car would be in a river.

" Chloe" he said gently touching the side of her face "we must haul you out above the door"

Chloe shook her head, in her eyes glistened tears .

" It will be alright simply lean on me" Alex whispered "everything..."

Alex's voice died out when he perked inside of the car. Chloe's leg was stuck between the door and the steering wheel, blood slowly oozed from the wound.

Alex felt his intestines turning into ice.

" Go!" Chloe yelled pushing him" now before we fall!"

The car moved again. It resembled a gigantic scale now, with one scale pan lifting up higher and higher and second sinking more and more into the bottom...

" No!" Alex growled and caught steering wheels with both hands trying to lift it enough for Chloe to pull out her leg.

Her blood was on his hands and Alex felt his life he'd seen plenty poured blood , both his own and other people's, but Chloe's blood...

He tightened his grip and pulled one more time.

" Leave me and go!" Chloe shouted, tears flowed across her cheeks, her voice switched into sobbing.

" Never!" Alex snapped and strongly pulled the steering wheel. He felt that it'd budged.

He raised his head and their gazes - gray determined eyes and watery green.

Alex's look became gentler

"Grasp me by neck and when I tell you pull your leg with all might" he instructed

Chloe shook her head

"It won't work... leave me , please.., after all... I still... not long" she pleaded desperate to save him

"Shut up!" Alex growled" trust me! " he said moving so with one hand he held the steering wheel and the second gripped Chloe in the waist.

" Chloe!" he yelled seeing that she wasn't responding.

Chloe raised her eyes to him, there were so much desperation in his voice. She couldn't fail him.

Her hands on their own will moved onto his neck .

Alex breathed "Ready?" he asked

Chloe nodded hiding her face in his neck.

" Now!" Alex shouted raising the steering wheel with all his might.

Chloe cry out from pain feeling her hurt leg moving up. For a moment pain blinded her.

Alex as soon as he felt that her leg was free pulled them onto the side so they ended on the ground.

He securely tightened his grasp on his wife, she's lying on him and his body cushioned fall for her. He clenched his eyelids firmly hearing the sound of the falling car.

The dull splash sounded in his mind as the bell.

Meanwhile Chloe, lying on his chest didn't hear anything. In her exhausted head pounded only one thought, thought- torture. How come, considering her weak hear she's still alive? Chloe clenched her fists on her husband's shirt. Alex was silent and Chloe in panic understood, that it must puzzle him to.

After all, all things consider, she should've been dead by now.

* * *

**SO??**

**Tell me what do you think:)**

**PLEASE!**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101**_** xD**


	16. Doubts

**REPOSTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_A.N. No, I'm not dead!_

_Only my computer was for the last few months!_

_Those who writes computer viruses should be ashamed of themselves!!_

_Thank you to all who supported me:) I love you guys!_

* * *

"Can you walk?" Alex crouched by her „ Do you feel well enought to try?"

Chloe raised sad look. His voice sounded so impersonally. His face was blank, deprived of all emotions when he helped her get up and Chloe with effort choked back her sobs. Only a few minutes ago they had been so happy.

"I'm fine"she admitted even if at the moment she craved nothing more than death.

Death which would provide to Alex that she'd not lied to him, that really she's been dying.

But death didn't come. And even worse, Chloe with each passing second felt better and better.

„ Let's go to home" Alex said calmly but he didn't reach for her hand like he'd used to only observed her with executioner of his eye.

For Chloe the way home was the hardest walk in her lifetime.

Her husband theoretically walked right by her, but his silence and fierce face were distinct proof how much in the sequence of a dozen or so minutes Alex move away away from her and their life.

She desperately wanted to assure him that she alone couldn't understand what had happened, why she was still alive but she wasn't able to find appropriate words.

She greeted with relief the familiar sight of their small house.

"Lie down and rest" Alex spoke in the end.

Chloe only mechanically nodded her head. Indeed she was exhausted, not physically like he judged but mentally.

Complete chaos ruled in her head.

„ And what are you doing here ?!" Alex snapped suddenly.

Chloe amazed turned her head and saw standing behind them in some distance familiar brown dog.

She smiled slightly on that view.

„ Get out of here!" Alex shouted but the dog didn't stirred .

But Chloe did. She crouched down and whistled .

„ Come here doggy" she clapped several times

Alex watched frowning when the huge dog came up to his wife petite form.

„ Chloe? What are you doing?"

„Please, let him stay" she asked quietly burring her face in the dog's fur .

Two pairs of eyes looked pleadingly at him.

Green his wife and dog's brown had identical pleading expression.

Alex shrugged his shoulders.

„ If that's what you want" he agreed reluctantly looking at the cause of theirs today's trouble.

Chloe's face brightened lightly.

„ Come doggy, we will find something to eat for you " she called and moved toward the house.

But when she wanted to enter kitchen, Alex's hand on her elbow stopped her.

„ No" he said firmly "I will take care of our guest and you will lie down and rest" he said with voice that leave no space for any objection.

A few days ago hearing similar order Chloe would have burst out laughing and started cheerful banter with him, but today everything changed.

Therefore she obediently headed for the bedroom.

She came up to the chest of drawers and took out doctor Flint's letter neatly put away .

One more time she read it thoroughly assuring herself that she's ill.

' _Doctor Flint is an excellent physician, he didn't make a mistake '_ she reasoned with herself.

But her momentary good mood and confidence disappeared as soon as she laid down on the bed.

Their bed.

Bed which smelt so much of Alex that she thought that he was lying beside her.

Chloe closed her eyes trying to get some sleep but in front of meshes she could only see her husband face frozen in the grimace.

_'You lied to me !'_ she could hear his accusing words.

She clenched her eyelids more firmly trying to drive away that painful vision.

She could hear as he poured a water for a dog , ticking of an old free-standing clock by the bed.

Then she heard Alex's footsteps. He approached the bedroom.

Lying with her back to the door Chloe curled up in a ball.

She was afraid that visions which had tormented her would turn into reality.

But Alex stopped in a opened door of a bedroom and for a moment stood there fixing his eyes on her.

She could feel it burning through her clothes.

Chloe felt a desire to turn and to look at him, to ask him to join wanted to forget if only for a moment about everything what had happened.

But before she gathered up enough courage she heard his gentle murmur

„ Chloe" and accompanying it very weak sound of closing doors . A moment later entrance door closed.

She's left alone and not knowing when fell asleep exhausted.

--

She's woke up by rough wet tongue licking her across the cheek .

Chloe opened her eyes and patted dog sitting by the bed.

" Hi!"she whispered „ you must be hungry"

Dog in the reply banged his tail into floor few times.

Chloe laughed at the sight of that manifestation of dog-like joy and got up.

Behind windows a new day already rose up.

Chloe looked around the bedroom. Nothing changed from the moment when she'd fallen asleep the day before.

Alex didn't sleep here.

As soon as she opened the door to the bedroom she oriented that Alex hadn't slept at home at all.

Her heart died out at the thought of how much he must be furious at her.

The dog came up to her and nestled his nose into her palm reminding of his presence.

„ No, I didn't forget about you" she patted him on the back and went to the kitchen.

She looked at the eating dog battling with her thoughts.

„ When you finish Horatio, we will go for a walk" Chloe decided.

Dog raised his head vigilantly upon hearing a no familiar word.

Chloe shuddered „ You must have some name after all and Horatio sounds proudly"

Horatio waved his tail several times accepting her choice and returned to eating.

In the meantime Chloe stared into space

" We will go to visit doctor Flint. Time to vanish all doubts""

-- --

Doctor's office looked exactly the same as that day long time ago and Chloe sitting opposite him had a feeling of dejavu.

Doctor Flint frowned looking at her. He was certain, that some time ago he's already seen that patient only then she'd looked different and for certain she hadn't had a dog of the size of small donkey with her.

" Miss, miss…" he started searching his memory for a name

" Mrs Diffidere" Chloe said calmly " but when I was here a few months ago my name was Sullivan"

Doctor smiled finally remembering her. Indeed she changed, it's no wonder that he had trouble recognizing her.

Back then she looked turned down and good few years older than she had had been no spark in her eyes, no life.

Now in front of him sat a young woman full of energy and vitality .

"I'm pleased that the treatment I prescribed you helped" he said monitoring changes with satisfaction

" Treatment?" Chloe asked shocked „ but you wrote that you aren't able to help me that I'm suffering to rare and incurable illness, and I have no more than a year of living left !" Chloe almost shouted

Doctor looked at her speechless.

" My dear, I don't understand how …"

Chloe reached into her bag and took out the letter that had changed her life.

Doctor reached for a paper and quickly skimmed through it.

He raised his eyes on her

„ My God, my dear child, I'm so sorry..."

* * *

**SOOOOO??**

**DO YOU LIKE IT??**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101**_** xD**


	17. News

_A.N. THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS!!_

* * *

Chloe felt hysterical laughter arising in her throat.

„ I'm sorry"

Tears flowed into her eyes, he apologized her!

„ It's a mistake" Chloe repeated with whisper words which had been just said by Doctor.

Flint glanced at her not understanding her behavior but never-less he energetically nodded.

" I really don't know how did it happen" he said running his fingers through gray hair " I can't understand how could I make such disastrous mistake"

Chloe looked at him a little bit more astutely.

„ Which means that I'm not dyeing?" she asked

" Of course not my child " Flint rearranged glasses sliding down his nose " your illness is fully curable, as a matter of fact you admitted that recently you didn't have any symptoms"

Doctor Flint reached for the letter "This letter was addressed to Miss Molly Sulivan, the older lady which lived alone several dozen kilometers from here. For years she was my patient . You see?"

Chloe w followed doctor's finger with her eyes. Indeed in the surname on the list there was only one "l" instead of two.

Molly Sulivan not Chloe Sullivan.

" Yes, this good soul died calmly a few weeks ago, but you, well..." Doctor continued

Chloe raised her eyes to him.

„ You're not only completely healthy, but also…" but doctor wasn't able to complete his sentence because Chloe started laughing.

Her laughter increased higher and higher until at last it switched into sobbing.

Doctor Flint flinched hearing this heartbreaking sound.

"My child, calm down you must know that you should take extra care of yourself now ..…" he started but Chloe couldn't hear anymore.

She rose from chair and ran out of the office as if a herd of devils was chasing her.

She didn't hear doctor's cry nor barking of Horatio which was running right behind her. She simply ran ahead .

She finally stopped in the park, too blinded by tears to run any farther.

She collapsed on grass and hugged herself with both arms scared that in any minute she would break into pieces.

Horatio rest by her side putting his wet nose against her knees.

Only when her tears run out and she couldn't catch breath, only then her mind started functioning again.

" I'm not dyeing" she said aloud. Horatio banged his tail against ground confirming that he too heard doctor.

„ And what now? What will happen with us?" Chloe asked looking into his brown eyes "how will I tell him about it?! He won't believe me!"

Chloe clenched her palms. Horatio raised his head and started smooching her across flushed cheek , as if trying to calm her.

Chloe patted him lightly. In front of her eyes flashed the last months of their life together.

" You're right, after all it's Alex, I will simply explain him everything" she decided getting up and wiping her eyes "after all we can still live as nothing change. It not like we have anybody other apart from ourselves "

Horatio rattled walking by her leg.

" Yes,let's go home" Chloe speed up „ Alex is my friend, he will be glad that I'm not dying and the fact that we are a married couple doesn't make any difference, we can live together as friends!"

--

Alex hurled yet another pebble and watched it disappearing under the surface of the lake.

He sat in his stomping ground, the same one which a few months ago he had taken Chloe, but for the first time for ages he didn't notice anything of the beauty and peace surrounding him.

Instead he tried to organize thoughts running wildly in his head.

Since yesterday day he'd not had even a wink of sleep and now tiredness was more and more getting on him.

He ran his hand over his scalp and stared at the spot where a few months ago he had been sitting with Chloe.

After a bit his furrowed forehead cleared up and gray eyes sparkled with determination.

He made a decision.

He looked around himself as if he wanted to memorize the sight surrounding him, to burn it for forever in his memory.

He loved everything this place represented: freedom, independence, chance of being himself, but today for the first time since he had left his former life behind he felt that both his priorities and he alone had changed.

Satisfied with his decision, he closed his eyes breathing the fresh air and promised himself, that soon both would visit this place again.

Not knowing when he fell asleep.

-- --

When a little bit breathless Chloe arrived onto a river bank where the narrow pass of the land had linked the bank and their island a completely unexpected sight appeared in front of her eyes.

Right next to the felled tree, on the wild sandy way stood the biggest and most modern car she's ever seen.

Chloe blinked in wonder at the sight of this claret miracle of motorization.

Horatio growled warningly noticing that they weren't alone.

„ Good morning" tall man emerged from behind the car trying to bypass puddles of water.

„ Good morning" Chloe spoke watching the stranger carefully.

There was something vaguely familiar in his face as if she had seen him before but Chloe couldn't remember where. He was dressed in elegant suit, which Chloe noticed with slight embarrassment was worth more than her entire wardrobe. However his face carried tracks of pain and his hair were a bit too long for the current fashion.

However he fit more to the elegant fashion magazines which Chloe has occasionally read at the library than to the sandy road in the little provincial town.

" Can I help you?" she asked convinced that the elegant man simply went the wrong way.

The man watched the small blond standing before him carefully.

In spite of her clearly flushed face and puffy eyes in that small face was something awaking trust.

„ I hope so" he said genuinely " do you know if Alex Diffidere lives there?" he asked pointing at the cottage on the island.

Chloe nodded and smiled puzzled where from this elegant man could know her husband.

The stranger smiled with distinct relief.

„ Thank God, after so many years" he said quietly

" Do you want to wait for Alex inside?" she offered .

The stranger looked at her amazed

„Do you live there?" he asked appraising her with his eyes "with him ?"

Chloe smiled and extend her hand in a welcoming gesture

"I'm Chloe Diffidere. Alex's wife" she introduced herself.

" Lionel" the man automatically shook her hand „ Lionel Luthor. I'm his father."

Hearing this Chloe felt her smile dying out on her lips.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. Lionel talks

_THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!_

* * *

"I apologies, I shouldn't blurt it out like that without any warning" Lionel closed the door behind himself and with anxiety looked at the young woman standing in front of him.

"I was sure that Lex told you about me since you are his wife "

Her face seemed to be cut from the stone and during the entire way home she hadn't said a word.

Chloe stopped by the table and looked at him.

Now when she knew about their blood linking she could clearly see resemblance between his and Alex's appearances, in the outline of the jaw and in those extraordinary, changing the shade eyes.

_'Lex's, not Alex's '_ she reminded herself

„ Why?" she spoke up suddenly "why did Lex leave? After all he had everything"

Lionel came up to her and sat down on the chair standing close by .

He ran his hand through his hair hand and he sighed " That I'd like to now"

Chloe noticed tears and tiredness in his eyes and in the sudden reaction she reached for his hand and grasped it.

„ He's my only son" Lionel started when Chloe sat down by him, her hand still in his .

„ For years, especially after Lillian's death , his mother" he added clarifying "for years we didn't get along, but at least we had ourselves even if we have often fought"

Chloe she smiled very lightly, seeing pride and love clearly in Lionel's eyes.

„ When he got back home, after finishing the school nothing really changed. Even in spite of the fact that we worked together we still fought " Lionel smiled recalling old times "And then, then he met Helen" Chloe frozen at the sound of that name. Her the mind immediately evoked a photograph of the young woman which he had seen so long ago in newspapers

„ She's beautiful" Chloe thought not realizing that she said those words aloud.

„ Yes, very beautiful, one of the most beautiful women into Metropolis, long raven-black hair, huge eyes, slender and tall. Simply a woman from dreams, precise from Lex dream " Lionel stated not realizing that his every word was breaking the next fragment of Chloe's heart " she isn't stupid and comes from excellent family" Lionel shook his head and concentrated his attention on the women sitting beside him, who's hand still resting in his hand became suddenly ice-cold.

" So what happened?" Chloe asked with tightened throat

"I don't know, one day Lex simply came back from dinner with Helen with firmly clenched jaw, he wrecked his study and on the same evening he disappeared without trace" Lionel blinked violently recalling desperate searches which became his share for all those years .

" I'm sorry"Chloe whispered but her mind still repeated only one word **Helen** „ and what happened with Helen?" She had to know whether Alex's fiancée was still waiting for him.

" Helen? Helen married a year after Lex's disappearing "

Chloe felt her tension leaving her. Perhaps that situation wasn't as hopeless as it seemed to be.

„ One and a half year ago she became a widow " Lionel completed „ and I thought that they may got together again "

Chloe flinched.

"You see I didn't have clue about you" Lionel hurried with the explanation "but I'm pleased that Lex found somebody for himself. You look like nice and reasonable women " he stated moving his eyes over her .

Chloe lowered her head swallowing tears.

Nice and reasonable wasn't the same as woman from dreams. But she wasn't Helen.

" How did you find us?" she asked quickly in effort to hide her tears

"Call me Lionel, after all we are family" he asked „ I learned that Lex at least had used his bank account. He bought a necklace worth 20 thousand dollars in one of the best jeweler's in Metropolis".

Chloe groaned. Her eyes ran toward the bedroom where on the night cupboard lay a box with the necklace which was worth 20 thousand dollars.

"I am guessing that the necklace was for you" Lionel smiled.

Chloe nodded "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever had" she whispered

Lionel smiled hearing this quiet confession "I am glad to hear that , Luthor's women deserve the best".

'_ But am I generally speaking Luthor? '_Chloe suddenly thought _'I've married Alexa Diffidere not Lex Luthor!'._

„ When Lex may come back?" Lionel asked seeing the decreasing sun.

Chloe in astonishment noticed that behind the window an evening was slowly falling.

„ I don't know" she admitted helplessly "I don't even know where he's"

Lionel nodded it head not surprised at all „ It's Lex, he has always liked to walk his own paths"

„ Maybe I will prepare something to eat, or..." Chloe started but Lionel interrupted her lightly patting her hand

"Don't mind me child. I stayed in a hotel, I didn't know I'd have a daughter in law waiting for me" he smiled but after a bit his smile died down "I want to be return to a hotel and make a few calls but I'm afraid that..." Lionel looked at her pleadingly.

"Don't worry I promises that Alex I mean Lex will be here waiting for you " she vowed Lionel smiled and kissed her forehead .

„ Thank you" he simply said „ I will come back as quickly as possible"

Chloe followed him with her eyes until his car disappeared behind a bend of the road.

She closed the door and slowly sank to the floor. She sat down with her knees pulled under her chin.

_' Everything changed! '_ she realized .

She could be a wife of Alex Diffidere, the globetrotter and free bird but not Lex Luthor.

No. Lex Luthor needed by his side somebody like Lana. Beautiful, elegant who would fit into his world.

Somebody like Lana or Helen

Chloe's heart clenched at very thought of this woman . Woman which Lex loved which he still most probably loves. That woman better fit his life, and now when she's free Lex would certainly want to stay with her.

' _How can I stop him? '_ Chloe asked herself _' after all I want for him to be happy, even if not with me, even if I end with a broken heart.' _Chloe slowly rose from a floor and with saunter headed to the bedroom.

She had to take care of a few things before saying goodbye to Lex and her life with him.

Horatio with the sadly lowered tail trudged right behind her.

--

Lex was waked up by the thunderclap.

Amazed he looked around. The storm was approaching.

He stretched his stiff bones and got up .

' _Chloe '_ he smiled at the thought of his wife waiting for him at home and hurried toward it '_ I have so much to tell you!'_

_AH! SOOOO?? LIKE IT??_


	19. Another letter

_A.N. Thanks for all reviews!_

* * *

„ Chloe!" Lex called a few hours later opening the house door.

The only answer was silence.

The house bought a nasty impression. As if somewhere it's soul disappeared and only empty walls remained.

„ Chloe?!" Lex knitted his brows seeing the empty, neatly sent bed.

In the end a floating smell from kitchen caught his attention.

Smiling he came up to the door sure that behind them he'd find Chloe waiting for him.

He pushed the door and his smile faded .

On the table a covered platter waited, there was one prepared plate but there was no track of his blond wife.

„ Chloe! It's not funny" he said aloud wondering where she had hided " Come out please, I have so much to tell …" his eyes narrowed at the sight of the small white envelope lying right next to the plate .

Swallowing the increasing panic at the sight of seemingly harmless letter he tore paper with one decisive move and took out a written sheet of paper .

_My Dear _

_I don't know how to start it. I don't know how to write it, so forgive me for being bland._

_ I was today at the doctor Flint and it turned out that this whole history with illness was one big mistake._

_That letter wasn't addressed to me. I am not dying._

Lex smiled widely, and read those words one more time.

Chloe was healthy! His Chloe was healthy!

_I'm very, very sorry. Really, never, I swear, never I wanted to lie to you._

_I can only imagine what you think about me right now, but I swear to you, it was a mistake._

_Thank you for everything you did for me. I wouldn't survive those months without your help…._

„ Nor I without yours" Lex whispered

_...but now I can go back home. I think you should go back home to._

Lex's hand clenched on the letter. His eyebrows wrinkled.

_Your father was here today. We talked about you._

_He miss you very much, you should talk with him, Lex._

Lex tensed, his jaw tightened in the fierce grimace. He could only imagine what Chloe had felt when Lionel'd turned up in their house.

_From what I know leaving is enough for obtaining a divorce._

divorce… divorce.., divorce one word started dancing in front of his eyes.

He forced himself to stay calm as he read the last sentences of the letter.

_One more time I apologize for all trouble I caused and thank you for everything._

_Chloe _

_P.S. I left the necklace in the bedroom, I can't keep it….._

Lex didn't know how long he had stood looking with unseeing eyes onto the letter

He didn't even notice when a door opened behind his back and a tall man stopped in .

„ Lex, son" Lionel spoke, his voice trembling with emotion

Lex's fist tightened crumpling the letter.

His eyes flashed wildly when he turned toward his father.

In a bound he was in front of him and had his hands clamped on flaps of Lionel's jacket.

„ What did you do to my wife?!" he wheezed furious " what did you tell her?!"

Lionel desperately shook his head. Lex's fingers tightened so firmly that he had a problem with breathing.

„Nothing…." he whispered

Lex at the sight of his father's genuine amazement and fear dropped his hands and turned his back to him.

Fury gave up its seat to pain. His shoulders shook.

Lionel cautiously touched his arm „ What happened Lex? Where is Chloe?"

--

When Chloe came to a city carrying her small suitcase she headed straight to her old house.

Horatio went right behind her but she noticed neither him nor people passing her by.

Not knowing when she was on the veranda of the Lang's house and thought the window looked inside.

Nell, Martha and Jonathan Kent ate a supper together. Chloe guessed that Lana and Clark were in the garden exchanging awkward kisses.

She rested her forehead against the pane gathering all her strength to press the door handle.

_' If I enter there everything will come back to the way it was before'_ a though flashed in her mind _' again I will be Chill ' _

_' Does it matter? Nothing mattress anymore. I lost him. '_

_'I will have to tell them about everything'_ this thought caused that Chloe hesitated.

One more time she looked at the ghostly image from her past and she imagined all dinners in which she would have to participate in her future in this house.

_'I lost him. I lost Alex forever. '_ she realized that she was crying.

She grasped her suitcase and ran from stairs straight to the street almost under the wheels of approaching cart.

„ Are you alright Miss?" the coachman get off from the bench and came up to her alarmed by her trembling state.

Chloe looked at the man not understanding his words. The only thing she knew for certain at the moment was the fact that she had to escape from here before her former life again consumes her spirit.

" Can you give me a ride?" she asked

Man scratched his head surprised by her request.

„ Miss, I'm going all the way to Metropolis to take furniture for sell" he started wanting to refuse strange request but Chloe caught his hand

„ Please!" she whispered with quivering lips "I'll pay " she reached toward her small bag but the man stopped her.

He looked into huge, green eyes witch were currently full of tears and then at the full of pain face and he knew that he had to help her.

"It's not necessary Miss.Climb on, I will take you and your doggy to Metropolis"

„ Thank you" Chloe spontaneously threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Tears of relief flowed across her cheeks.

„ Now, now, Miss, everything is gonna be fine" he tried to calm her stroking her hair.

Madge, his wife, has always told him that he had to soft heart.

**SOOOOO?? PLEASE TELL ME!!**


	20. Meet Mr Luthor

**A.N. Thank you for your support!!**

**I love you guys :)**

**In case you didn't do it yet, I highly recommend you to read the story from the beginning again. :)**

**With a help of my GREAT BETA READER I've already reposted 8 chapters :) They're better then ever!**

**BIG THANKS TO b4 Dawn 101 who's doing this hard beta job :) Give her a credit :) **_**(Beta's note: it would be greatly **__**appreciated if you gave me a credit**_** CARD**_**! Hehe! :D)**_

* * *

Lex leapt out of the car before the chauffer managed to stop. He sprinted up to the porch, taking the stairs two at a time. Not paying attention to the bell, he thudded his fist into the door relentlessly. Lionel stood beside him in silence. Out of habit, the elder Luthor showed no emotion, as he had learned to do so many years ago.

The door finally opened, and in front of two men appeared Nell Lang, dressed in hideous yellow dressing gown. She was frowning in annoyance, but the expression changed to wide-eyed horror. "Who do you think you are?!" she squawked at the sight of Lex, wrapping the bathrobe tighter around herself. "This is a decent house; it's not for_ scum_ like you!"

Lex simply ignored her words and grasped her shoulder.

"Where is Chloe?!" he demanded, gray blue eyes burning. "Where's my wife?!"

"Let go of me! Help! Anyone?!" Nell started shouting, frightened of what "Alex" might do to her.

Lionel felt that he must intervene before the situation got out of control. He pulled the seething Lex aside and smiled at Nell apologetically. "Please forgive my son; he's very anxious to find his wife."

When Nell recognized the man standing before her, she paled, and then flushed a deep red the next instant.

"Son?" she asked disbelievingly, glancing from Lionel to Lex and back again.

"Yes," Lionel confirmed, smiling lightly. "After all this time, I have finally found him."

"But...I mean...You're…son…?" Nell couldn't seem to formulate a sentence.

"I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lionel Luthor, and, yes, this is my son, Lex." Lionel clapped a hand on the young Luthor's shoulder.

"Good evening, sir." Lana, who had been hiding in depths of the house and listening to the conversation, appeared by her aunt and smiled her most charming smile, failing to notice that both Luthors' eyes narrowed upon seeing her.

"Auntie, you should invite these gentlemen inside. It's not polite to keep them on the porch." She corrected her pink dressing gown, making sure that her cleavage was still temptingly revealed.

"I only want to know where Chloe is!" Lex snapped.

"Chill?" Lana asked, her smile fading slightly. "She's not here."

Lex looked as if he had just been punched in the stomach. Lionel noticed and moved to comfort him, but Lana was quicker.

"You shouldn't worry," she purred, laying a delicate hand on his arm. "Chill is surely somewhere nearby. Strange behavior has always been her specialty. You wouldn't believe what she did when we were kids." Lana laughed. "It'll be a waste of your time to look for her in the middle of the night! Please come inside; you must tell me everything!" She grasped Lex's hand and pulled him toward the door. "I always knew that there was something mysterious about--"

Lex jerked away from her touch, anger now burning against the girl. _How can she flirt with me when my wife is missing?__** Missing!**_ The word made his stomach churn.

"My wife's name is _Chloe_," he hissed through clenched teeth. "And the only thing I should be doing at the moment is looking for her." Not waiting for the response, Lex turned on his heel and set off to the car. "Come, Father. Perhaps she's at Sam's!"

Lionel quickly bid goodbye and ran after his son, leaving behind two dumbstruck women.

"Lex Luthor?" Nell whispered in awe. "Chill married Lex Luthor?"

"I wonder how she managed to do that!" Lana knitted her brows. "Did she drug him?!" She huffed and turned back into the house.

--

He want Chloe out alone at night in Metropolis, so the coachman wanted to take Chloe to hotel or boarding house. She refused, managing to convince him that she'd be fine--after all, she had Horatio to defend her.

When Wyatt finally left, Chloe felt truly alone. "Now it's only you and me," she whispered, tying the string to Horatio's collar. She blinked back tears, but they slid down her face anyways.

Horatio barked and licked her salty face, promising that he'd never leave her. Wandering by unknown city streets with her small suitcase, she let Horatio choose roads, completely indifferent to where they went or what would happen. After nearly an hour of trudging down dark and empty streets, Horatio stopped in front of a large building with a huge, illuminated "Q" on the front.

"Why here?" Chloe asked, not seeing anything through the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

Horatio only barked and lay down on sidewalk, forcing her to stay in place. Chloe put down her suitcase and sat beside the dog.

"You're right; this place is as good as any else," she decided and buried her face in her hands.

Visions of days spent with Alex started bombing her exhausted mind; she recalled every smile, every kiss, every touch. The way his blue eyes twinkled mischeviously… She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when a car left the gate of the "Q" building.

But Horatio noticed it and, taking advantage of the fact that she dropped his leash, ran up to the car.

It screeched to a halt. "Stupid dog!" the driver of the car exclaimed roughly. Then his eyes fell on the girl sitting on the pavement, and his voice died in his throat.

"Chloe?" he whispered, getting out of the car and approaching her. "Chloe?" he called again.

Through the fog clouding her mind, she heard someone's call. She raised her head and looked directly into the worried face of Oliver Queen.

One look at her tear-stained face, and Oliver knew what had happened.

"Oh, Chloe" he said, crouching down by her and embracing her shaking figure. "Come with me," he said, hauling her up. "Come, I'll take care of you." He took her to the car and came back for the suitcase and the dog.

"You knew." Chloe stated, rather than asked, directing her tear-filled eyes on him.

Oliver sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Yes, Chloe, I knew," he admitted, not even trying to pretend that he didn't know what she's talking about. "But I honestly didn't think that it would have any significance for you, after all, the only thing that counts is here and now." He reminded her of her own words

"Everything's changed." Chloe closed her eyes.

Oliver didn't ask what she meant by that. She needed to be fed and warmed up first. The time for the conversation would come later.

* * *

**READ IT?? GOOD!! NOW REVIEW!!**

_**Beta-ed by b4 Dawn 101**_** xD**


	21. Glimpse of hope

_A.N. Thank you for all reviews:)_

* * *

"I don't want to!" Chloe almost shouted. "The last thing I need is another doctor!"

Oliver shook his head and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Chloe, it's been two weeks, and you keep getting weaker and weaker." He gently took her hand, on which she still wore the wedding ring. "You're barely eating, and what you manage to eat is almost instantly thrown up. Your complexion is ghastly and anemic..."

"And I can't stop crying," she interrupted him, freeing her hand from his. "This has nothing to do with my physical health; there's nothing wrong with my body!"

Oliver sighed, looking at her pale and emaciated face. He knew that she was right; it was her heart and soul that needed help, but the only cure that could help her was outside his range. He couldn't kidnap Lex or turn back time for her.

The one thing he could do was to take care of her physical needs and hope that time would heal remaining wounds.

"Chloe, please," he said, trying different approach. "For my own sake, just see him today, please."

Chloe groaned. Now she knew exactly why Lois had fallen so deeply in love with this man and why she had been so forgiving. It wasn't possible to refuse those incredible eyes.

"Okay. I will see him, but only this one time," she relented.

"Thank you," he breathed, kissing her forehead. He got up and called for the maid.

"The doctor will come in an hour; look after everything, Mary," he ordered.

"Are you leaving?" Chloe asked, only now noticing his tuxedo.

"Yes, to some boring party. Don't worry, I'll be back in two hours," he promised, seeing her face turning even paler. He didn't have to add what she already knew. Lex Luthor would be on this party.

Oliver cursed. For the last two weeks, from the moment Lex had come back to land of the living, he was everywhere. Newspapers wrote at length about him, and Oliver watched every day with a heavy heart as Chloe memorized his photograph in the newspaper. He knew she was hiding her tears after reading about the many women throwing themselves at him.

How could Lex Luthor give up somebody like Chloe? Oliver wasn't able to understand it. They were never friends, but he has always regarded Luthor as extremely intelligent man. Could he make such huge mistake in his assessment?

--

"Oliver Queen!" The voice he had been dreading to hear now called his name. A familiar bald head weaved through the crowds towards him.

Oliver set down his glass of champagne and turned to face Lex. "Luthor," he greeted, nodding.

"I want to talk with you," Lex stated shortly.

Oliver raised his eyebrow, amazed. Such a directness wasn't Lex Luthor style, he was more of the "refined and subtle" type.

Oliver discreetly looked around to make sure that nobody was paying attention to them. "I'm listening," he said quietly.

"Did Chloe write to you in last two weeks?" Lex asked.

Oliver was grateful that he had put aside his glass. If he hadn't, the statement probably would have made him spill champagne everywhere. "I beg you pardon?" he asked, keeping a straight face.

"I want to know whether my wife has written to you!" Lex repeated, narrowing his eyes

"No," Oliver answered. Well, it was the truth. "She hasn't. Why do you ask?" He paused for a moment. "Oh, don't tell me that you lost her!" he exclaimed, rolling his head with his eyes. "And you used to be such a lady's man. Did living in the wild for so long make you lose your edge?"

Lex ignored the question, though a vein bulging in his head proved that he had heard it. "If she writes to you, you will let me know." How Luthor-like: a command.

"Lex, what are you playing--"

Luthor's hands grabbed the front of his shirt, effectively wrinkling it. "If my wife writes to you, you will let me know," he repeated, slowly, as if explaining to a child. The vein pulsed angrily. "Got it?!" The increased volume of his voice startled the surrounding party-goers.

Oliver nodded quickly, not wanting to cause a scene. "Of course. If Chloe writes to me, I will tell you immediately."

"Thank you," Lex seemed to calm down a bit and stepped back. Oliver looked at him, wondering what had happened to the usually stoic Luthor. Back in Smallville, when Lex had attacked him, he was furious. Now, he just seemed broken.

Oliver squinted, his eyes focusing on the Luthor's hand. Something gold glinted on it.

He swallowed nervously. '_I didn't lie; he asked whether she had written to me, not whether she was staying with me!'_ He attempted to quiet his conscience. '_After all, he doesn't need her presence to file for divorce'._

But why, if he wanted to divorce Chloe, was he still wearing a wedding band on his finger?

--

"It's not possible!" Chloe denied franticly. A million thoughts whirled in her head, but none were quite coherent.

"My dear, I can assure you that my diagnosis is correct. There is no doubt about it, no other possibility." Doctor Gordon observed young woman's reaction in confusion.

When Oliver Queen had called him yesterday to make an appointment, he'd said very little the patient. Gordon had no doubts that this visit and the patient's identity were strictly confidential.

But still it didn't explain her reaction to his news. His patients usually reacted to such news with joy, not disbelief and denial. And since Mr. Queen showed so much care about her health...

Silence fell in the room. Chloe lowered her head slowly and almost hesitantly stroked her belly.

"My dear, aren't you ready for such responsibility? Is it an inconvenience to you? Do you need me to talk with Mr. Queen?" he asked, trying to understand her reaction.

Chloe shook her head and raised sparkling eyes to him. "No, this," she started, firmly pressing her hand to a small bump on her belly, "this is a miracle."

Tears threatened to pour from her eyes, but she kept them at bay_. 'A baby…_my _baby…Lex's baby'. _Her heart just might burst from joy.

_--_

_'The sky above Smallville is much more beautiful',_ Lex thought, putting an empty crystal glass on the balustrade. He stared into space, not able to focus on any one object.

Behind him, he could hear sounds of the party, but he didn't feel like going back there. All those question. All those glances at his wedding ring. All those whispers. He truly hated those people.

The terrace was much quieter and more picturesque. The exotic plants made it seem like a small garden.

_'Chloe would be delighted with it',_ he thought, feeling a familiar pain in his heart. For two weeks, every thought recalled the memory of her voice and her sparkling eyes. Sometimes, he almost smelt her sweet scent beside him. Walking along a street, he could hear her laughter. At nights, he dreamed of her small body nestled into his, about her hair tickling his cheek. But every morning, he only woke up with empty arms and an aching heart.

When they hadn't been able to find her in Smallville, he'd followed his father advice and come back to his former life, hoping that Chloe would contact him. After all, it was easier to find Lex Luthor than Alex Diffidere. But Chloe vanished into the blue, and he started losing hope. He wondered what he had done wrong. Why she had despised him enough to just disappear like that. He prayed to God to let him to speak to her just once more, swearing that he would never lie to her again.

"Lex! My dear Lex!"

He recognized that voice. Lex turned and came face to face with Helen.

* * *

**SOOOO?? WHAT DO YOU THINK:)**

**__**

Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101

xD 


	22. Helen& options

_A.N. Thanks for all reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Lex looked at the woman standing before him.

Years hadn't reduced her beauty. On the contrary: she looked more beautiful than years ago, back when he'd acted like love-struck puppy. Her body transformed from that of a young girl into that of a woman. All of her curves were perfectly emphasized by a low-cut dress. She didn't have any jewelery on, but she didn't need any. He was suspicious of what was she doing there. He didn't feel like being anyone's puppet anymore.

Radiating black eyes looked at the man in front of her. Lex Luthor was back! And she didn't intend to let him slip throught her fingers ever again. Her eyes squinted slightly at the sight of the wedding ring. All of Metropolis was puzzled about the meaning behind this ring, but nobody had the courage to ask. Well, Helen wasn't a nobody!

"Lex," she purred. "It's been so long." She took a step closer. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear.

"Really? I thought that you had been too busy with parties and spending your husband's money to worry about little-old me." Lex smirked.

Helen blinked, surprised by the harshness in his words. "Lex, I beg you to forgive me. I was so young, and you disappeared. I needed somebody whom I could lean on." Her black eyes filled up with tears, and her lower lip trembled. "I so was lonely, and I had nobody when you were gone."

"You don't have to apologize," Lex guaranteed her. He began to turn away, but Helen stopped him by laying her delicate hand on his shirt-covered chest.

"I never forgot about you," she assured him, moving her face closer to his. "Every day, I thought about you. I dreamed that I would see you again, kiss you." She glanced at his mouth, and her red lips parted in invitation.

Lex was fed up with this cheap soap opera. He knew that she didn't want _him,_ only something he could _give_ her.

"Well, then I pity your dead husband," he stated coldly, taking her hand and pushing it away from himself. "But perhaps you didn't actually care about him at all?"

" Lex, you know that I have always cared only about you, and now that we are both free, we can start anew."

_'So this is what she wants.'_ Lex slowly lowered his face so their mouths were separated only by millimeters. "But you see, there is only one small detail. A catch, if you will."

"Hmm? And what is that?" She pressed her body against his.

He pulled away quickly. "I already have a wife, who I love very much," he declared directly into her shocked face. "Now forgive me, but I must go."

"You aren't serious!" Helen pouted with anger, her plans crumbling. " You don't have a wife! **It--**" she pointed at his ring "--is only a trick, a way to scare away all those women hunting after you and your money!"

"Women like you?" Lex asked. "You are wrong. **It--**" he raised his hand "--is not a fake."

"How dare you?!"

"You can stop acting now, Helen. I'm still the _'bald freak'_ you were once kind enough to call me." Lex watched how her face was becoming pale. "I'm sure that inside that mansion, you will find plenty rich gentlemen who are interested in what you offering and are willing to pay for your services. But I'm no longer one of them."

Helen slapped him. "Bastard! I hope that you rot in hell," she shouted before stomping away, heels clicking on the flagstone.

"So you don't love me anymore?" Lex called after her sarcastically. He lowered his eyes to his ring, his face growing serious. "What about you, Chloe? Do you still love me?" he whispered.

Oliver Queen retreated into the depths of the room. Standing by the open window of the library, he'd had an excellent view of the performance which had taken place. A performance that contradicted everything that he'd been believing for the past two weeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe it? A baby!" Chloe smiled radiantly at Oliver, who was sitting opposite of her. It was already well after midnight, but they were still awake. He was still dressed in the tuxedo that he had worn to the party, she in her too-big bathrobe.

Oliver looked at her beaming face, feeling that he was smiling like an idiot.

**Baby**!

He felt as if God himself had gave him second chance for happiness through Chloe and her child. He already imagine what would she or he would look like, smiling at him and calling him "Daddy."

"It's a miracle," he agreed with her.

"I'll have to find job to provide for us both," Chloe announced. "Can you help me with that?"

"Chloe, you know that you don't have to work. I will take care of both of you," Oliver assured, reaching for her hands. "I promise."

"Oliver, I can't always rely on your good heart. I must learn to rely on myself ."

"But you are not alone. You don't have to be alone. You can stay here with me, and together we will raise the baby." He felt his dream alipping away.

"Oliver." Chloe sighed and pulled her hand out of his grasp to place it on his cheek. "It wouldn't be fair to me or you."

"Because I'm not Lex," Oliver stated quietly.

"And I'm not Lois," she added in agreement

He paused for a moment, thinking. " Will you tell him about baby? Maybe he would like to know."

"No," Chloe saddened. "I'm sure that he wants to have children with the woman he loves rather than somebody who tricked him into marriage. If I tell him, he will feel obliged to stay with me."

"Are you sure? You're following in Lois's steps, and look where it took her."

"Well, there is one big difference. You both loved each other; he doesn't love me. No, he can't know."

Oliver nodded and kissed her forehead. "Go to bed now. You need your rest."

Chloe tilted her head lightly. "You understand me, right?"

"Yes."

"Will you help me?"

"Always " he assured.

"Then good night."

-------------------------------------------

It was three in the morning when Oliver Queen, standing at his bedroom window, reached the conclusion that he had three options.

He could accept Chloe's decision and become her child's favorite uncle. He would watch Chloe raise the child alone. He didn't have any doubt that Chloe, even alone and without money, would be a perfect mother. But he also knew that one day, her child would ask him or Chloe about their father. And what would be the answer?

This question led directly to the solution number two. He knew that, with appropriate arguments, he could convince Chloe to accept his offer. He could be her husband and a father to her child. It wouldn't be difficult, he already loved Chloe. Of course, not as much as Lois, but he would never love anyone as much as Lois. He, Chloe, and the baby would be happy family. Yes, that solution suited him the most.

_'Selfish bastard.' _Lois voice sounded in his head

_'That's not true; they will be happy with me. I'll care for them and love them.'_

_'They will never be as happy with you as they would be with him.'_

_'How can you know?! Perhaps Chloe is right, and he never loved her in first place!'_

_'Do you really believe that? Especially after what you saw tonight on that terrace? Don't you understand?! You can't let her make the same mistake I made. Don't let them do what we did!'_

_'So you want me to leave her all on her own?'_

_'There is still the third solution…'_

Oliver looked down at the sheet of paper he was holding in his hand, Lionel Luthor's personal number.

He closed his eyes, pondering. Which option was the best?

* * *

**????? Like it??????**

_**Beta-ed by b4 Dawn 101 … xD**_


	23. Oliver's choice

_A.N. Surprise! I have a plan to finish this story before 2009 :) Or something close to that:)_

_ And of course I's little scared after reading threats from my readers, so Gaialy I hope you won't be angry with me anymore:):):):)_

_ THANK YOU FOR ALL REVIEWS_

_

* * *

_

"How do I look?" Chloe asked nervously, straightening her blouse and skirt. "Do you think that he will like me?"

"Chloe, calm down, you look beautiful," Oliver assured her as they walked down the long corridor toward dark brown door.

"You're sure that I am an appropriate person for the job? Will your friend want to employ me, even with the child in the way?" Chloe asked, biting her lips nervously. That very morning, three days since they'd learned about the child, Oliver told her that he had arranged a meeting with somebody who would have an interesting job offer for her. Chloe simply couldn't believe it! Everything was falling into place perfectly, but now doubts tormented her.

"I wouldn't call him my friend, but I can assure you that he will be very interested in you," Oliver responded quietly. He stopped Chloe when only few meters separated them from the door. A tall secretary approached them and she smiled to Chloe. "Good morning, Miss Sullivan. May I ask you to wait inside? The boss will join you in a minute." Oliver nodded his head to the secretary, thanking her, and turned to Chloe.

"Chloe, remember that I am right behind the door," he said turning her to face him and putting his hands on her shoulders. "If his offer won't suit you, just leave. I will take you from here and we will never return or talk about it again."

"Oliver, what is going on? Why are you telling me all this?" Chloe asked, seeing his serious look.

"Nothing," he said, smiling a sad smile. "Simply remember what I told you, okay?"

"I'll--"

"Now go!" Oliver pushed her inside quickly before he would change his mind about this whole idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lex, it'll only take you a moment," Lionel tried to persuade his son, almost pulling him toward mahogany door leading to the study.

"Is this conversation so positively important that I must be there personally?" Lex asked, clearly annoyed. He could name many things he'd rather be doing, including searching for Chloe.

"The most important of all," Lionel said seriously. "The future of our company depends on it." _'And our family,'_ he amended in his mind.

"Alright, I'll do it. Please stop pushing me!" Lex pressed the door handle and walked into the room. His eyes fell upon an armchair placed with its back to door. It was currently occupied by a young woman with blond hair.

At the very moment he saw her, she turned her head around to see who had entered, and their eyes met.

"Chloe," Lex whispered. Suddenly, all of the pieces of his broken dreams were glued back into place. _Chloe!_

Her eyes widened. "Alex."

When the momentary shock had passed, she rushed from the chair. "I must go; I shouldn't be here," she said quickly. Chloe started towards the door, but Lex was already by her side, catching her shoulders and stopping her in half a step.

"Chloe! You came back!" No words could explain how elated he was.

"No, I must go! You don't understand; I shouldn't even be here in first place!" she shouted, pushing him off with all her strength.

"Chloe," he said pleadingly. Didn't she want him anymore?

Chloe felt her strength leaving her. His voice, the same voice she'd been sure that she would have never heard again. The same voice that had whispered endearments into her ear when they'd been making love, the same voice that had lulled her to sleep every night. She wanted so badly to stay, but she knew every second she did would only hurt her worse later.

Sensing that she'd stopped struggling, he eased his grip but still kept his hand on her arm, afraid that if he released her, she'd disappear.

"Why did you walk away like that? Why you did you leave me behind without a word?" he asked, almost demanded.

"Lex, I explained you everything in the note. I am healthy."

"And didn't you think that I would prefer to hear about it from you rather than just read it from some letter?"

"I was in shock, and then your father arrived and told me everything, and I knew what I had to do. Please don't make this more difficult and let me go."

"Chloe, I can't let you go, not again. My father couldn't tell you anything, simply because he knows nothing," Lex said calmly. "Please, at least let me tell you my version."

"Lex, it's pointless." She stood in his embrace and desperately fought her desire to just wind her hands around his neck and nestle her face into his chest. Even with the unfamiliar clothes, he still smelt as her Alex.

"Simply hear me out; I won't ask for more." Lex gently seated her in the armchair and stood up opposite.

He received something that he'd been begging for since the moment she disappeared, a chance to tell her truth. He couldn't, and wouldn't, waste it. His eyes fell to the ring shining on her finger. The mere fact that she still wore it gave him the hope he needed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't understand why you wouldn't let me tell him that he'd meet Chloe today. Why all the secrecy?" Lionel asked, standing just outside the door.

"Because I wanted them to be in the same situation, but Chloe wouldn't have come here if she knew she was going to meet Lex," Oliver explained. "If they are to clear up everything, they have to do it honesty. After all, they parted in first place because of lies and oblique statements. If he can convince her that he's sincere, he'll win."

"And if he doesn't, you will?" Lionel asked knowingly.

Oliver shifted his weight. "Neither of us deserves her, but the choice is hers."

Lionel nodded and both men leaned closer to the door to listen.

* * *

**????????LIKE IT?????????**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101 … xD**_


	24. Reunion?

_A.N. Here they're the last chappy and a small epilogue:)_

_ Enjoy!_

* * *

"You already know that my name is Alexander Joseph Luthor and that I am the only son and heir of Lionel Luthor."

Chloe nodded and clenched her hands at her sides to stop herself from grabbing his sleeve and begging him to tell her that he wanted her to stay.

"That and my appearance was the reason I never had close friends. Many familiar, but nobody who I would be able to trust." Lex laughed bitterly. "I was lonely, and frankly, it didn't bother me. That is, until I met Helen."

Chloe flinched upon hearing that name.

"The_ 'Most Beautiful Woman in Metropolis,' _everyone called her. She was not only beautiful, but also intelligent. She was from one the most respectful families in the city, and thus my best match in Metropolis. You can imagine how I felt when she turned her eye on me, and after a very short courtship, she accepted my proposal."

Chloe was already fed up with that story. She didn't want to listen to it. She didn't want to hear about how much he loved Helen. But she stayed in her place, biting her lower lip in an effort to remain calm.

"I was as proud as a peacock. I didn't listen to my father when he warned me about her," Lex smiled bitterly, "Until one memorable afternoon when I heard her conversation with one of her friends. The girl asked Helen how she was able to even stand my presence, and my perfect fiancée answered that my father's money was the only thing that kept her from leaving_ 'that bald freak.'_ She was also kind enough to share that she would never allow us to share a bedroom once we were married. _'I'd have to drink at least two bottles of wine before I'd be drunk enough to let him touch me.'_" Lex quoted her in a high, mocking voice.

Chloe gasped aloud hearing those words. She could only imagine what young Lex had felt. "How dare she? UGLY COW!" A few more unladylike words ran through her mind.

Lex smiled, seeing her agitation. His sweet, brave Chloe.

"I left that same day without a word. I gave up the Luthor name, and I adopted another one-- Diffidere. It's Latin, and in translation means, '_trusting nobody.'_ And that's exactly what I became. I was always on the move, traveled all over the world. At last, I arrived in Smallville. I was worn out, so I decided to stay there for a while. All my travels hadn't brought me peace. How could I know I'd find peace--and you--there?"

Lex crouched by her armchair. "At the beginning, I couldn't imagine why you wanted to spend the rest of your days with somebody like Alex Diffidere, the globetrotter. A shady-looking guy. I married you because I got to like you, and I felt sorry for you."

Chloe felt her heart breaking in half. Lex hadn't said anything she didn't already know. But hearing those words from his mouth hurt hundred times more. _'Must you make it this hard? Just tell me to leave.'_

"Apart from that, it was nice to be needed for once. But with every passing day, I noticed more and more of you, and everything started changing. Suddenly, it wasn't you who needed me, but I who needed you"

Chloe shook her head, contradicting his theory. "That's not true; it was never true."

"Yes, it's true. I needed your optimism and the joie de vivre in order to come out of my shell, to stop running and hiding. You started as a person with whom I shared the house, but you became a friend and then the very center of my universe."

"Lex, stop. You don't have to lie! Our marriage is as false as the gold of which our rings are made!" Chloe tried to get up, but Lex trapped her by resting his hands on the arms of the chair.

"Do you want to know when I become aware of it?" he asked with raised voice, as if reaching some sort of climax. "When you were stuck in that blasted car! Remember? You told me to leave, and I realized that if I did, there'd be nothing left for me! And this gold," he caught her hand and passed his finger over the ring, "is as real as everything between us."

"That's why you left without saying a word then? That's why you behaved as if you were mad on me?!" Chloe asked in disbelief.

"No! Please understand, I behaved like that because I had to think, to make a decision."

"Whether divorce me or not?!" Chloe was on edge of break down.

'_He's telling me all this only because of the baby. He doesn't really care about me. Nobody but my father ever did! Why should Lex be different? '_

Didn't he understand that his pity hurt her even more?

"No! Damn it! You want to know what I decided?! I decided to take you here to Metropolis and get you the best doctors so that they could treat you! That's exactly what I wanted to do, because I couldn't imagine living without you anymore! Because I couldn't let you die!" he raised his hand and caressed her cheek, using his fingers to wipe away the tears that had appeared out of nowhere. His gray eyes begged for understanding. "And then," he took a deep breath, "and then I found your letter, and suddenly my world was whole again. You said you were healthy, and I realized that nothing would keep us apart."

Chloe shook her head. "You are an excellent liar. For a moment, I almost believed you."

Lex looked as if she slapped him. "So you don't believe me? After all the time we spent together, you don't believe me?" Muscles on his jaws twitched. He backed away from her and clenched his fists. Chloe trembled at the sight of fury burning in his eyes. She has never seen him so angry.

"So this is how it is! You needed me only for a moment! Only when you thought that you would die! Just a noncommittal adventure with the bald freak!" he shouted. He looked like a wild animal, teeth slightly bared and eyes wide with rage.

"Stop!" Chloe cried out, rising from the armchair. "You don't understand that I don't fit into your world! I'm not like all those women!" she closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. "I know that you want me to stay for a sake of the child, but in the end you will meet a right woman and fall in love. You will understand that I was right to want to leave. It will all end in heartbreak, don't you see?" she finished, opening her eyes, pleading for him to understand.

"Chloe! You don't you understand that......" Lex started. His voice trailed off as the meaning of the words she'd said got through to him. "Baby?" he asked in disbelief and directed his eyes on her round belly, which he'd only now noticed. "We're going to have a baby?" he asked in awe.

It was Chloe's turn to be surprised. She nodded. "You didn't know?" she asked at the sight of his amazement. "You didn't say all of this because of the baby?"

He approached her again and hesitantly stretched his hand toward the place where their baby grew. His palms barley touched her blouse.

"Baby." He whispered the word as if it were sacred.

Chloe looked attentively into his brightening face and unexpectedly flung herself on him "So it's true! All you said is true!" she exclaimed, hugging him with all her might. Lex quickly wrapped his arms around her enlarged waist and pressed her firmly to his body, reveling in the feeling of having her in his arms again.

"Of course I love you, silly thing," he whispered into her ear. "I love both you and our little one."

"Little girl," Chloe corrected him.

"Do you think that it will be a girl?" Lex asked quietly. The idea of a baby… It was a blessing. The thought that he would be a parent overwhelmed him.

"I know that it's a girl, our little Lois."

"Lois Luthor," Lex repeated and smiled, liking the way it sounded. "It has nice ring to it."

----------------------------------

"Give Lex my best, and tell Chloe not to worry about Horatio. I will send him here," Oliver told Lionel, turning away from the door and heading toward exit.

"Queen!" Lionel stopped him and extended his hand. "Thank you," he said simply.

Oliver, without a word, shook the hand of the older man and left the building.

_'I hope that you are satisfied, Lois.'_

_'Very! Thank you darling!'_

_'And again, I'm alone.'_

_'You'll never be alone! You will see, your goddaughter will adore you.'_

'_Goddaughter?'_

'_Uh-huh, little Lois.'_

"Little Lois," Oliver whispered thoughtfully. It sounded nice. He began whistling as the limousine started toward his house.

* * *


	25. Epilogue

**_A.N. I've started this story a while ago I wouldn't finish it without you, my dear reviewers. It's your comments that keep me writing._**

**_ So I'd like to say THANK YOU to all of you who stay with me for so long both here and on NS. net:)_**

**_ Very special THANK YOU to my beta_ _b4 Dawn 101. You're really amazing! Thank you for all hard work you put into this story:):):)_**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue **

"Lex! Those pants are 7 years old!" Chloe Luthor exclaimed, seeing her husband reaching for his favorite green pajama pants.

"They're special," Lex explained embracing her and giving her a light kiss. "It's the first present I got from you."

"And therefore the most important?" Chloe laughed, placing her hands on his chest.

"Nope, the most important presents I've ever received are sitting by the Christmas tree with my father and Horatio. They're waiting impatiently for us to go down and help them open presents." Lex smiled at the thought of his two gems.

"Lex, I'm telling you, our children are impossibly spoiled," Chloe remarked. "You, Lionel, and Oliver are pampering them to the extreme!"

"They aren't spoiled, just loved very much," Lex guaranteed with one more kiss. He released her from his embrace so she could pull on her bathrobe.

"Speaking of pampering, could you finally explain me why Lionel and Oliver bought Lois and Lucas that huge layer cake yesterday? They only said something about the kids had made themselves quite useful, but their looks were too smug for my liking."

Lex smiled. "Yesterday Oliver and Lionel took Lois and Lucas to the funfair," he started. "There they meet an old familiar, who was very, very interested in Oliver." He said "familiar" with distaste.

"That's good. I would like Oliver to find somebody nice for himself," Chloe said before she noticed the sparks of laughter in her husbands eyes.

"You can describe Helen with many words, but 'nice' isn't one of them," Lex told her, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Ah, I see, so what happened?" Chloe asked, puzzled.

"Well, to make it short, Helen joined them and refused to leave them alone. She simply hung on Queen's shoulder, to obvious amusement of my father. She must have become desperate in her search for a rich husband."

"And what do our children have to do with it?" Chloe asked, placing her hands on hips.

"When Helen bent to admire our children and dream aloud how her children with Oliver would look, Lois punched her straight into nose and told her to leave Uncle Ollie alone because, 'He is only mine!'" Lex said, laughing. He had to admit that it was a great mental image.

"She didn't?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"She did!" Lex winked.

"And you find it amusing?"

"Don't you?" Lex asked mockingly, raising an eyebrow. Chloe paused to imagine it. The initial shock had ended, and now she could vividly picture the confrontation of the tall beauty and their six-year-old redheaded, hot tempered Lois. Helen hadn't stood a chance. Chloe burst out laughing.

"And what did Lucas do?" she asked when she could catch her breath again.

Lex's smile widened. "He ate a few too many sweets. The fragrance of Helen's perfume evoked a backlash. Let's just say that her coat will never be the same!"

Chloe shook her head. Her family was really unique. She loved them.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. Do I need to remind you what our duo did a few years ago at the Lana and Clark wedding?" Lex asked.

She cringed a bit. "To the end of my days, I will never forget Nell's fat legs sticking out of that cake and drunk Martha Kent singing a song on the table!"

He flinched. "Such a view can bring nightmares!"

"And don't forget Lana, making sheep's eyes at Oliver. Our sweet Lois got sick of it and decided to deprive her of her skirt!" Chloe began laughing again.

"I didn't forget, but I wish I could! The sight of those white breeches was simply too fearful to even mention! But she got what she deserved--Lois had warned her twice that Uncle Ollie was only hers."

"Isn't it interesting that she attacked Helen without such warning?" Chloe thought aloud.

"She's a quick learner?" Lex joked and one more time lowered his head to get a kiss from his beautiful bride. He couldn't get enough of those sweet lips. Their mouths met, and they were oblivious to the whole world.

Lionel, standing in the doorway of the bedroom, cleared his throat.

"A bit of privacy?" Lex asked.

"Pardon the interruption, but a pair of very energetic children and huge dog are waiting for you downstairs. As much as I would like to have another grandchild, I would not be able to stop my current ones from attacking you if you won't show up right now. Come on, later you will have time to continue without interruptions." Lionel winked at the blushing Chloe.

"Shall we, Mrs. Luthor?"

"We shall, Mr. Luthor," Chloe replied. She giggled as a smile lit up her face. Lex was a perfect gentleman. He loved her. She had two beautiful children and a kind father-in-law. Why, she even had a mansion!

She had finally found her prince and her castle.

**THE END**

_**Beta-ed by: b4 Dawn 101 … ^_^**_

**DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:):):)**


End file.
